Souls of Resident Evil
by Jon7
Summary: 12 Unique and seperate individuals are in Raccoon city at the time of the incident, who will survive?


This is the original resident Evil Interactive, expect the first half of episode 2 next week, and the second half the following week. There are a lot of typos, so if you see any, or ANY dialogue that you think you can be improved email me at Notedog48@cs.com and I'll make the changes, if you don't want your email address given out, when I give credit, please specify, don't tell me anything in reviews.  
  
The time is 9:25 AM  
  
Harald Limerick  
  
"We need as many as 30 and as little as 20" Harald said mimicking his bosses' orders. "If still in a good state we can take dead bodies but it is preferred that we take in living specimens." "Headquarters received a distress call from Raccoon city a while back, there has been an outbreak." "That means we'll be dealing with things much worse than zombies." A look of fear passed over his 7 team mates faces, Harald was not worried though his team was he smallest of ten spanning over 120 men. "Sir we will soon be entering Raccoon city, prepare to engage" yelled the pilot. Harald looked out and smiled, just as he was told the bridge leading out of Raccoon city was in ruins. With a sick smile on his face Harald thought to himself "No one is getting out of this city alive unless we take them." Some 30 minutes ago a man named James Richardson was sipping his coffee in an unkept cubicle looking through a fresh stack of evidence and reports on wanted man "Tony Slaughter".  
  
The time is 8:55 AM  
  
James Gunner Richardson  
  
"Why do I waste my time James thought, All this is is a revised version of all the useless crap they've been telling us already." James sighed and decided he would go to the bathroom even though he didn't have to go (Any excuse to stop working) "I guess I'll put these back in the filing cabinet while I'm there." After filing the papers James opened the door to see his friend Ryan Kramer run right in to it. "What are you so hyped up about?" Ryan asked James. (Right now the two characters are in the hallway were you originally meet the licker) "Gunner what do you do when you get calls about monsters?" "Take it as an overused joke" James said with a laugh. "Yeah well what do you do when the operator tells you she got thirty of them all from different locations?" Suddenly the smile faded right off James's face "30"!? "Who told you this?" "I already told you the operator told me". "And where were you running off to?" "The weapons room." James felt he should punch Ryan for acting so stupid in a situation that was obviously a well staged prank but instead fear caused him to say "I'm coming with you." When they reached the room Ryan ran his card through the slot and ran inside. James quickly took for himself a Colt Python with 30 bullets, A browning hp with 12 clips each with 30 bullets, His own Benelli M1100-P S.W.A.T. shotgun with 24 shells on a belt strap, then he grabbed 4 entry explosives and threw them in a duffel bag. Ryan just grabbed a submachine gun and 7 extra mags plus some grenades. As soon as they opened the door as if acting on queue they heard a blood curdling scream followed by a string of gunshots and then the sound of windows crashing open. 5 minutes ago James thought he was doing one of the dumbest things of his life, now he was going to fight for it.  
  
The time is 8:30 AM  
  
Terra Conforman  
  
"Have a nice day sir" said Terra for what seemed to be the millionth time since she started working at shop rite. It was just 8:30 in the morning and Terra was already staring up at the clock hoping it would reach 3:00 pm soon so that way she could get home (After all with no parents around she could do whatever she wanted). "Excuse me" a young voice said behind her. "Oh I'm sorry" Terra said. "This is all I'm getting miss" the man said. She looked down to see a Pepsi, two bags of chips, and a bag of beef jerkey. "I need this done quickly so hurry up" he said, Terra was already annoyed at this guy but she couldn't help but seeing how handsome he was. That's when Terra noticed the other item he was getting, A Playboy magazine and when the computer didn't recognize it she realized she had struck gold. "Price check on Playboy magazine, May issue" she said through a speaker. Suddenly the man felt every person in the store staring at him and shaking their heads at him.  
  
The time is 8:33 AM  
  
Tyson Parks  
  
Tyson soon felt every head in the store staring at him and was already wishing something would happen to bring everyone's attention to someone or something else. "Look" he said angrily "the price is right on the maga." Tyson stopped short of what he was saying when his eye caught what was going on outside. Four gigantic lizard like creatures were running towards the store at record speed. "Oh shi.." Tyson was stopped short again when the creatures burst through the store windows one landing on top of a man and beginning to devour him, two others began running through the store attacking other people but the other one was staring right at him. "RUN" was all Tysons mind could tell him and that's exactly what he did.  
  
The time is 8:25 AM  
  
Tony Slaughter  
  
"467, 468, 469," Tony had this odd habit of counting his steps when going to the top of tall buildings and considering his business he did that a lot. "478" Tony finished when he reached the door leading to the outside just across from him was a box obviously containing the equipment he was told he would need for the job. He finished assembling his sniper rifle when he saw the mayor with his limo driving towards the mall. "Just on time to cut the ribbon mayor" thought Tony. "Only thing is it's going to be your last." Tony decided it would be comical if he shot the mayor as soon as he cut the ribbon so while he waited his attention was on a few odd walking people just down the street. "8:27 in the morning and their already drunk" thought Tony, then he looked at them through his sniper rifle and his mouth dropped. One of them was missing on arm, two were bleeding profusely from the neck and all of them were decaying as if they were dead "sonovabitch there's more coming," Tonys attention shot back to the mayor who was already running back to his limo as well as everyone watching him. "You win today fat man" he said "just pray you don't run in to me on our way out." Tony fired some shots at the zombies until he realized his best choice was to run like hell, and he did  
  
The time is 8:20 AM  
  
Jon Noto  
  
Jon burst out of the shower and started brushing his teeth, never before in his life had he waken up so late before and he only had ten minutes to get to the airport which was 7 miles from his house. "Why" thought Jon as he threw on his clothing, "why did it have to be me that forgets to set his alarm" Jon was at the door when he heard gun shots he looked outside his 10th story window to see dead people walking down the street and getting shot at from a supposed sniper. This seemed like a good enough excuse to miss work Jon thought, practically peeing his pants. Then Jon ran into his closet and opened up his weapon cabinet Immediately Jon placed them on him picked up his first aid kit and with his shotgun in his hands and his berretta in his holster Jon opened his door just in time to see a man with a sniper rifle run strait past him. He must have been the person who was sniping the monsters from the top of the building thought Jon. Seeing that he was armed Jon decided to follow him just in case one or the other needed help.  
  
The time is now 9:55  
  
Daniel Alynch  
  
Daniel was a heavy sleeper he didn't wake up when people in his apartment fled the building, he didn't wake up when gun shots were fired, he woke up when he fell out of bed. They were 6 beer cans on the floor next to his bed. "Ohhhh my head feels like a bitch" thought Daniel as he put on his clothes. Suddenly machine gun fire could be heard outside his house, this time however Daniel heard it. Daniel grabbed his gun and spare ammo and ran outside just in time to see a man in a military suit run off. Leaving behind 6 dead bodies one of which was still moving. "Oh my God, Don't move miss I can help you" he ran up to her and turned her over. Daniel was shocked to see that the woman's face was almost completely torn off. "What the hell did he do to you." Instead of getting an answer the woman reached up and tried to take a chunk out of his neck. Daniel immediately jumped back and looked down at her. "What the fuck was going on while I was asleep thought Daniel who felt a bony hand touch him on the shoulder followed by a long moan. Without even turning around Daniel kicked it in the leg and ran off in to the city. He was going to find as many survivors as possible and get out.  
  
The time is now 9:45  
  
Jesse West  
  
The helicopter landed and everyone immediately filed out. Jesse West was sent by Umbrella along with 119 other men he was stationed with Captain Harald Limerick. However Jesse's only real purpose was to flaw the mission and rescue the survivors. Jesse had faked his way into this team by saying he was a military doctor which wasn't true although he did have some medical experience. As a result of this he had only one weapon a 45 colt handgun. His plan was to get one of the operatives alone kill him and take his weapons and to stay away from the rest of the team so that way he could rescue people in secrecy, if he couldn't do that he would go to his house where he had a shotgun stored. Unlike the people he came with he knew his way around Raccoon city because he had lived there for 4 years and he knew how to get out of the city without using the bridge.  
  
The time is now 8:10  
  
Jericho Bennet  
  
"That'll be 28.50" the taxi cab driver said to Jericho as he handed him his money. Jericho quickly left the cab and leaned up against the wall. Everyone walking past seemed confused why he had such a big briefcase but luckily no one questioned him. He waited for ten minutes when he decided that the man he was after had reached the top of the building Jericho proceeded to walk up the stairs but he stopped when he saw 3 disgusting creatures walking down the road. They all looked human except they were decaying, bleeding, and one of them was missing an arm. "What the Fuck is going on?" Jericho realized that everyone down the street at the grand opening of the new mall was fleeing the area. Jericho raised up his shotgun which he had just taken out of his briefcase and was ready to fire when he noticed they were getting shot at by a sniper. "Perfect" thought Jericho "I'll just stop him when he's running down the stairs then I'll leave town and collect my bounty." Jericho ran through the building pushing through all the people none of which noticed he was carrying a shotgun and a magnum. When he reached the stairs he began running to the top floor but halfway there he saw the man he was after. It was his bounty "Assassin Tony Slaughter".  
  
The time is now 8:32 AM  
  
Jon Noto  
  
"Hey wait up pal" Jon said to the guy with the rifle. "You were the one that was shooting those zombies from the roof weren't you?" The man nodded his head "yes" he said . "We'll my names Jon and if we want to get out of here I think we should work together."  
  
The time is now 8:33 AM  
  
Tony Slaughter  
  
Tony couldn't keep himself from laughing. This man had no idea who he was talking to. "Sorry Jon" he said but I think I can handle myself. Tony opened the door to the stairs and as soon as he started walking down he saw a man aiming a gun strait up at him. Bang! both Tony and the mans guns fired both just barely missing. Tony jumped down the stairs and the man dodged him and fell backwards down another flight of stairs they aimed at each other fired and repeated. Neither of the men seemed willing to give up.  
  
The time is now 8:30 AM  
  
Momo Uzuki  
  
Momo was tired. It was 8:30 and she had just finished Tennis practice. She hadn't played that hard during a practice ever. As she collected her things the tazer fell out of her backpack. If anyone had seen that she would have been kicked off the team instantly. They probably wouldn't even care why she carried it around. It was to help keep her from getting mugged. Little did she know she was about to need it to protect herself from a lot more things than just muggers. When she left the tennis court she remembered that she had to meet her parents at the grand opening of the new mall just two blocks over. Momos parents felt that this would help her get an understanding of American culture if she saw it. But by the time she got there an entire massacre would have already begun.  
  
The time is now 8:35  
  
Jon Noto  
  
The entire site unfolding before Jon would have been quite funny if not so serious. Jon was unsure why they were fighting but realized it was up to him to stop it. "Hey wait what the fuck are you two doing, stop now!" Jon raced after Tony but he was two quick jumping down the stairs. Jon wouldn't be able to stop Tony if he continued at this speed.  
  
The time is now 8:40  
  
Jericho Bennet  
  
Jericho's back was starting to hurt so much that at the last flight of stairs he collapsed. Tony took advantage of this and jumped down aiming his gun at Jericho. "Jericho Bennet, why am I not surprised to see you here." "Maybe it's because I've been after your ass for the past two years" Jericho said. "Well don't go looking forward to a third", Tony said with a sick smile. Tony was about to fire when he felt a gun press against his head. "Don't move" Jon said.  
  
The time is now 8:48  
  
Tony Slaughter  
  
Tony was not in a good position. "Let him go" Jon said. "I want to know what's going on." "Ill tell you what's going on. The worlds greatest assassin has just been stopped by an average Joe" Jericho said laughing "Average Jon actually" he said. Suddenly Tony felt himself get hit over the head and that's when he blacked out.  
  
The time is now 8:33 AM  
  
Tyson Parks  
  
Tyson had noticed the annoying cashier run off and he decided she didn't have that bad of an idea. Tyson ran after her when the monster jumped in between them. Tyson began backing up as it walked towards him. Tyson quickly grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it at the thing. Quickly Tyson ran down an aisle when suddenly another monster appeared at the other end Tyson turned around to run the other way but saw the other monster was starting to get up and run after him. Tyson suddenly got a crazy idea and ran towards the other monster while the other one chased him. "I'm only gonna get one chance at this he shouted as he did a dodge roll underneath one of them and just as he planned both monsters slammed in to each other and collapsed on the ground. Tyson smiled as he ran to the other side of the aisle and pushed it on top of them. "Sweet dreams" Tyson said with a sick smirk on his face.  
  
The time is now 8:35 AM  
  
Terra Conforman  
  
Terra couldn't believe what was happening all she realized was that she had to escape and fast. Quickly she ran out the back door ignoring the yelling from the man that was buying the playboy. As soon as she got outside however she screamed as she noticed all the other people in the store dead on the ground and being eaten buy what looked like other humans. Terra did the only thing she could at the time, back up in to a corner and scream.  
  
The time is now 9:02  
  
James "Gunner" Richardson and Ryan Kramer  
  
James and Ryan quickly ran as fast as they could with all the equipment they were carrying. They were having quite some trouble however getting past all the frantic officers that were trying to escape the madness Ryan got up the stairs first but soon came running back down, "there's over 30 of them in them in the hallway run." "30 of what" James said. But Ryan needn't have said anything. Because three zombies came bounding down the stairs after them. Standing in the hallway James and Ryan plus a few other cops began firing at the things but few were falling. "Head back" Ran shouted "to the parking garage." As many officers that could still walk plus those that were being carried ran to the parking garage and slammed the door and locked it once everyone was in. The people were relieved to see that there was nothing harmful in the garage. "How many of us are here" James said. "13 of us made it" said Ryan, "six are wounded." "Can anyone get these garage doors open" James said. "No" another officer said "Look at this somethings chewed threw the wire for the garage door ope. The poor man never got to finish his sentence, just then a dog jumped on top of him and bit a hole in his jugular. People were now screaming. This could be for several reasons. The horrible site they just saw, the other five dogs that had just jumped out or the fact that the zombies had begun banging on the door. Those who could ran for the door on the opposite side and By the time Ryan and James plus one other made it the door had been locked. "Open the God Dam door" They shouted. No answer. The three men turned around and opened fire on the dogs. One dog immediately ran up and jumped towards them, but all three men dodged and kept firing.  
  
The time is now 8:38 AM  
  
Tyson Parks  
  
Tyson was busy admiring the mess he'd made of the two creatures that he almost forgot about the other two. Without attracting attention to himself he quickly snuck out the back door to be greeted by a pack of flesh eating zombies and one extremely scared girl Tyson ran towards her grabbed her and helped her and himself get on to the fire escape just in time. The two other monsters ran outside and made quick work of the zombies. Not wanting to stick around and watch the two survivors got to the top of the building and jumped off on to the other side. Tyson grabbed his bike told her to hop on. Before she did though Terra grabbed a discarded baseball bat off the ground to use as a weapon. Then the two got on the motorcycle and drove off.  
  
The time is now 8:45  
  
Terra Conforman and Tyson Parks  
  
Terra was still shocked over what had happened. But she was still incredibly happy to be alive. Tyson slowed his bike down when they reached an apartment building. "Why are we stopping" Terra asked. "Have to make a phone call" he said. He took out his cell phone and dialed 9-11. Hello operator your not going to believe me when I tell you this but.. Let me guess you were just attacked by a horde of flesh eating monsters. "YES" Tyson said. "Tell your friends your stupid joke isn't funny and to stop before I send an officer over to your houses, she hung up.  
  
The time is now 8:50  
  
Tony Slaughter  
  
Tony woke up to find himself being shaken handcuffed and without weapons and Jericho Bennet smiling at him. "Hi Tony" Jericho said "Are you ready to come with us now and get me a million dollar reward." "Not that you have a choice, I've told Jon everything and him or I will kill you if you try anything now get up! Tony obeyed and marched out of the building as they told them to, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.  
  
The time is now 8:40  
  
Momo Uzuki  
  
Momo had alredy left the park when it all started. Disgusting monsters were running rampant and attacking people in the streets. Momo didn't know what to do other than run for her life and get to her parents but when she got to the mall all she found were bodies two of them were her parents.  
  
The time is now 8:55  
  
Jon Noto, Tony Slaughter, and Jericho Bennet  
  
The three men marched in single file with Tony in the middle until they got outside. "Anyone got a car" Jon said "because mines 5 miles from here. The others just shrugged their heads sending out a hopeless feeling of despair. Jons attention was suddenly fixated on a little girl who was crying over two dead bodies immediately Jon ran up to her. "Well? Follow him Tony!!" Jericho said. Jon leaned next to the sobbing girl. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Jon had a look of sadness on his face, Tony was expressionless. I'd hate to make light of a serious moment here but were not alone Jericho shouted. Tony looked up and saw a pack of dogs running towards them. Jon grabbed the girl and the four of them got into a nearby car. "No keys!" Jon shouted. "I can hotwire it" Tony said. "Then do it" Jericho shouted. "Uncuff me first" Tony said I'll do it when you hotwire the car. Tony didn't have time to argue, he hotwired the car and then they drove off, completely unsure of where to go in a city more than 78 miles wide. And they were only in the middle of it.  
  
The time is now 9:45  
  
Michael Fisher (Sly Sniper)  
  
Michael was glad to see that they were landing. He didn't have to stick with the umbrella team and he didn't want to. Michael was hired by Umbrella (He Does not work for the company he is merely a hired hand) to find a sample of the G virus and return to one of the teams helicopters by 6:00 PM. This gave him only eight and a half hours to find the sample and get back to collect his pay and return home. Immediately when they landed Michael ran out of the chopper and off towards his mission. One of the team members which he presumed was the captain shouted out to him "remember Mike if you encounter any trouble call us on the radio and I'll send in some men." But Mike didn't respond because he only responded to sly sniper. "Not that I had anything to say to him though" Mike muttered under his breath as he loaded up his sniper rifle and strapped it to his back.  
  
The time is now 9:47  
  
Harald Limerick  
  
Harald watched as Michael ran off in to the city. "I don't know what umbrella was thinking when they sent only one man in for a job like that." "The way I see it he's as good as dead", "After all he'll be going strait down to one of the labs were the really nasty things are." "Ok team let's move out, if you spot a civilian that's still alive sedate them if necessary and then bring him or her back to a chopper. All eight men walked in a single group but Harald couldn't help noticing that one was straggling. "Hey you there, yeah you the doctor, keep up!" The man looking rather annoyed ran back to within the group.  
  
The time is now 9:50  
  
Jesse West and Harald Limerick  
  
Jesse was extremely annoyed to see that Harald had noticed him trying to sneak off. He was beginning to think up another plan when one of the men called out Sir there's a whole group of them near the apartment." "Open fire on them" Harald shouted. The fire of all those machine gun bullets was enough for the entire city to hear. Not that it mattered in this situation of course. When the zombies had all fallen the team continued searching the city for survivors. As soon as Jesse noticed a man coming out of the apartment Jesse ran off. "For his sake I really hope he doesn't follow us" Jesse said.  
  
The time is now 10:00  
  
Daniel Alynch  
  
Daniel was unsure of what to do. He saw the military team walking just one block of him but he knew he was fine on his own. "I know my way out of this city" he thought "And besides I'm already armed." Daniel knew how to get to the bridge but he also knew that he would need a car to get to it. "I'll just to look out for one that isn't all busted up then" he thought.  
  
The time is now 9:25  
  
Jon Noto, Tony Slaughter, Momo Uzuki, and Jericho Bennet  
  
After what seemed like forever Jon finally stopped the car (He and Tony had switched seats since no one liked the idea of him driving). As expected Tony's handcuffs were not taken off although he had been promised they would for hotwiring the car. "I'm not going to do anything else for you guys until you take off these handcuffs." "You'll do exactly as we say if you want to live Tony" Jericho said. Momo who had stopped crying was looking around. "Why did we stop" she said. "Car can't get up a steep hill like this with all those broken tires" Jon said. Jon noticed that there was a discarded motorcycle on the ground but he knew that couldn't take all 4 of them. "Looks like were huffing it out of the city." We won't have to" she said "look!!" All three men looked up and smiled an armada of helicopters was flying over them. "They've finally sent in a rescue team" Tony said happily almost forgetting his current predicament.  
  
The time is now 9:03  
  
James "Gunner" Richardson and Ryan Kramer  
  
Ryan kept on firing at the dogs but there were too many off them. He was pissed off to see that most of them had their attention on him because he was the smallest. That's when his ammo ran dry. "Shit!" Ryan instead of reloading ran inside of a truck that wasn't to far from the door. James and the other officer were then cornered by the remaining 4 dogs. "Get out of there!" Ryan shouted as he threw a grenade at the dogs. Seeing what he was doing the two men quickly ran out of the dogs way. The explosion killed all the dogs and even one of the cars which then collapsed the garage doors making it impossible for the men to get out.  
  
The time is now 9:20  
  
Terra Conforman and Tyson Parks  
  
When Tyson and Terra reached a hill he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get up it safely, his bike was only designed for one person. "Looks like I wont be getting to the rage wars" Tyson said. Tyson had managed to find a gun off the dead body of a cop but it only had eight bullets in it. Picking up the rest of his stuff the two started walking. He was surprised to see however that there weren't that many monsters in the city although he had seen an ass load of them indoors. At the top of the hill Tyson thought he heard something. He looked up and saw crawling on the side of a building the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "It" from what Tyson and Terra could see looked like a skinless human with claws. The monster although 80 feet up and 30 feet away looked down at them saliva dripping from it's mouth screamed and lunged at them. "RUUUUUN" Tyson shouted. Unfortunately he didn't say which way as both of them ran in separate directions. When the monster landed It raced after Tyson. Cursing and screaming Tyson ran backwards while shooting at it. Terra looking around franticly saw another dead body with a gun. Quickly she grabbed it and ran at the monster shooting it but mostly missing. This gave Tyson a chance to escape. The monster now with it's attention on Terra ran after her screaming. Suddenly out of ammo Terra fell on the ground crawling backwards. And just when she thought it was the end Tyson shoved a metal pole rite through it's brain. Then as if acting on cue a group of helicopters flew overhead. "I guess things are starting to look up for us Terra said" with a smile.  
  
The time is now 9:30  
  
Rodger Wilson  
  
Rodger was unsure what to do when his team landed. The second his commander got out he was snatched up by a disgusting monster Immediately men ran for their lives trying to get out of the helicopter. Those who did were attacked by more of the monsters, "Get us out of here" someone shouted. The pilot responded by trying to get airborne but just as they were about to leave a monster jumped on the chopper and by ripped up by the blade. Sending the chopper strait towards the ground, Rodger and one other man immediately jumped out when Rodger hit the ground he looked up to see the only other surviving member of his team get crushed by the falling chopper. That's when all of the monsters charged after him.  
  
Chapter 2, They meet  
  
The time is now 9:30  
  
Terra Conforman and Tyson Parks  
  
The two, after surviving their conflict with the skinless monster, went back to the dead body that Terra found and took 3 mags for themselves, 1 for Terra and 2 for Tyson. "Thanks for saving my life back there" Terra said, "Twice actually." "Hey don't worry about it; if you hadn't distracted the thing in the first place I'd be dead." Terra smiled; a little over an hour ago she was annoyed at this man and was embarrassing him in public. Now they were saving each others lives. "Sorry you had to ditch your bike back there Tyson" she added. "I don't care about some stupid bike" Tyson said. "I've got a million of them back at home." Home, Tyson didn't want to sound girly but right now he really wished that was were he was right now, back at home sitting in front of the TV, watching pro wrestling, sipping a beer. Instead here he was in the middle of a city filled with dead people. To further add to that, they were probably the only ones left alive. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Tyson said. Terra laughed, "You actually thought that I was good? Thanks!" Tyson laughed, "I wasn't complementing you Terra, you missed every shot!" The two of them laughed. "You know what" Tyson thought to himself. "Being out here isn't too bad." "Come on" he said. "Those helicopters have probably landed by now we should probably get to them so we can go home." Terra nodded. The two of them started running; most of the monsters they passed posed no threat to them, so Terra and Tyson wasted very little ammo on them. Soon they made it to the first chopper, only to see it fall down and crush someone while at the same time blocking their path. Terra and Tyson looked around each other to see themselves being surrounded by 4 legged monsters different from the skinless monster and the reptile like one. Tyson and Terra opened fire and ran unaware that by running they were taking themselves in to danger far worse than what they were in now.  
  
The time is now 9:10  
  
Ryan Kramer and James "Gunner" Richardson  
  
The three men walked around in the garage trying to find someway out without having to go to the door with the zombies. "Can we move the rubble?" The officer asked. "No too heavy" Ryan said. "Well how about shooting the locked door down." "No it's reinforced metal" Ryan said. James was busy trying to get the attention of the people on the other side of the door. "Open the door you bastards the dogs are dead!" but no answer. "They've probably left by now you're wasting you're time" one of them said. James walked over to where the other officers were, they were as good as dead. 13 men couldn't stop the zombies before and the three of them couldn't stop them now, soon they would burst in to this room and they would try to fight them off but they wouldn't stand a chance. As James and the other officer were slumped up against the wall Ryan looked up to see a ventilation shaft. He smiled, "Guys we may be getting out of here just yet." The other two looked up and immediately started prying the door open. Ryan ran over to the truck he had previously hid in and got in and parked it in front of the door. "This way if the zombies get in they can't get in to the next room." "Good thinking" the two men said at once. Quickly James boosted the other two men up threw the shaft. James suddenly went pale. "You guys, I'm not going to fit." James was 6'7 making him the tallest man on the force and with the equipment he was carrying he would never make it through.  
  
"You'll have to leave behind the duffel bag and the shotgun" Ryan said. "This will let us travel faster anyway." "I don't think we have time to consider this, Ryan said look!" The door swung open revealing a pack of extremely hungry zombies who were coming at them at record speed. James jumped up and squeezed through the shaft until he came up on the other side. James looked around; they were not to far from the holding cell area. Surprisingly not a single other officer was to be seen in this area. There was a noise coming in from the back of the room they ran to it. There in one of the holding cells was a man. "Hey" yelled Ryan "Get up, you need to come with us." The man didn't move. "Are you retarded or something? You do know what's going on in here right? The man nodded. Then why are you staying in there, "For protection" he answered. "Just who are you" James asked. "Ben Bertollicci" he said. "And there's no way I'm going to leave this cell it's much safer in here. "You've got to be kidding me" James said although at the time he wanted to stay with him. "Did you see anyone come through here recently?" James asked. The man nodded. "How do we get to them?" "There's a kennel in the back of the building, inside there is a manhole, go threw and it will lead you to the sewer entrance but. it won't be easy". Those last four words echoed threw James's mind as they went to the kennel, "Is there something he's not telling us?" James thought as he opened the manhole, ignoring the yelling dogs inside their cages.  
  
The time is now 9:50  
  
Sly Sniper  
  
Sly was quick, he had tons of ammo on him and little use for any of it. He had already killed 13 zombies after they had burst out of a building, along with 3 hunters. He was an excellent shot with his handguns and had no trouble reloading. "Here comes another four of them now he thought." They weren't in his way but killing them was the only thing that kept him from being bored. He raised his handguns and aimed at the one in the front. "Don't shoot!" one said. Sly looked closely and saw what he was aiming at, four people.  
  
The time is now 9:52  
  
Sly sniper, Tony slaughter, Jericho Bennet, Jon Noto, and Momo Uzuki  
  
"Don't shoot!" Jon said again unsure if the man heard him the first time, "were not zombies. Sly feeling almost angry that he wouldn't be able to kill them (Even if he wanted to two of them were armed). "You should come with us" Jericho said. "We know how to get to the helicopter." Sly smiled, he forgot about that, he hadn't realized people would be thinking the mercenaries would be here to save them. "Oh I came here in the helicopter" he said. The closest one is just 3 blocks over that way, you'll find people that can help you there". Tony realizing what would happen to him when they got there and began thinking frantically for a way to escape. "I need to continue looking for survivors but since you guys are armed I'm sure you can make it ok." "Thanks" Jon said as he four ran off. Sly sighed; he had given them the wrong directions on purpose. He felt bad about where he would be sending them after he saw the little girl. He had no idea he would be sending them some place worse.  
  
The time is now 9:55  
  
Jesse West and Harald Limerick  
  
"Search everywhere" Harald shouted "I know that there have to be some survivors." Jesse was again considering braking off from the group to search for survivors. He didn't know that from two angles at once the survivors would be coming at him, he didn't know that they would all be being followed by something, something horrible.  
  
The time is now 10:05  
  
Daniel Alynch  
  
Daniel thought it was a miracle, he thought it was impossible but sure enough running towards him were 4 other people waving their arms out at him.  
  
Daniel Alynch, Tony slaughter, Jericho Bennet, Momo Uzuki, and Jon Noto  
  
"Hey over here" he shouted. Daniel was so happy now that he wouldn't have to be alone. He knew that if these people came with him they had a much better chance of surviving. Soon enough they reached each other. "Are you guys ok" he said. They nodded. "What about him." Daniel pointed to Tony Slaughter. Tony panicked, had he seen him sneak the keys off of Jericho? He's sort of our prisoner Jericho said. "We can explain later" Momo shouted "we need to get to the helicopter." Everyone but Daniel jumped. Momo had been extremely silent since they found her. Why did she suddenly speak up now? She's probably just anxious to get out of here like the rest of us thought Jon. There was an explosion, it came so sudden and took everyone by surprise as some were knocked backwards and others were thrown in the air. When Tony looked up he saw several buildings blown open so that zombies were spilling out of it, Tony took this as a time better than any other to uncuff himself. Quickly he grabbed someone's gun. Whoever it belonged to Tony didn't care as he took off with the others following him, maybe not even knowing what he had just done.  
  
The time is now 10:10  
  
Harald Limerick and Jesse West  
  
The two men as well as the other soldiers that they were with were shocked. Running at them from one side was a group of five people followed by a horde of zombies. From the other were two people being chased by six brain suckers. Jesse West looked around; all the soldiers were panicking some already firing at the monsters. "STOP, you're going to shoot the civilians STOP." The men ignored him and they continued to do so even when the group of two people reached them and a brain sucker jumped on one of the soldiers. "Keep running" Jesse shouted to the five people, I'll cover you" he said as he began popping zombies heads from a distance.  
  
The time is now 10:15  
  
Harald Limerick, Jesse West, Terra Conforman, Tyson Parks, Jericho Bennet, Jon Noto, Momo Uzuki, Tony Slaughter, and Daniel Alynch  
  
"Keep running", Jon shouted as they made their way towards the soldiers. Jericho who made it first turned around and opened fire on the zombies, Then Tony, then Jon and Momo, then Daniel. Tyson and Terra in the mean time used what little ammo they had left on the brain sucker that had attacked a soldier. Tyson grabbed the soldiers shotgun and blew the monsters head off. Unfortunately they were too late to help the soldier. "Everyone get in here quick." Jericho shouted by the door, "hurry." There was a huge amount of pushing as everyone made their way in to the building. As soon as the door was shut the men began throwing things against the door. They threw things from dead bodies, to desks, chairs, and even small things. When they were done they collapsed on the floor. No one talking to each other not at all anxious to meet the people they would be escaping the city with. However if a head count had been done they would see that there were nine people there, and that the other soldiers had been killed by the monsters.  
  
The time is now 9:35  
  
Rodger Wilson  
  
Rodger got up and opened fire. The screaming hail of bullets shot directly at the beasts, yet it seemed nothing would stop them. "Eat this you freaks!" Rodger fired a grenade at the helicopter that the monsters were jumping on. A direct hit! Unfortunately this was powerful enough to destroy the one thing keeping the chopper from sliding down the hill. "Shit." Rodger broke in to a run turning around to see the chopper running over the monsters and soon catching on fire. To Rodger it seemed like he was being chased by a flaming creature. When he had reached the bottom of the hill he tripped over a sewer lid, but managed to get up and out of the way just as the chopper stopped where he fell. Rodger picked up his radio and sent out a call. "Hello, Hello" this is Rodger Wilson of Alpha 4 team does anyone copy? Rodger called out on all frequencies until he got a match. "Yes this is bravo 2 leader what the problem Rodger." "Our helicopter is down and the entire team is dead, how's that for a problem!?" "What, hold on where did you say you were?" "West Avenue" Rodger said. "Stay there, someone by the name of Michael. shit!" "Hello, hello is anyone there" Rodger only fearing the worst for his fellow team waited for whoever this Michael guy was.  
  
The time is now 9:55  
  
Sly Sniper  
  
After his brief run-in with the survivors Sly continued on his mission. Sly knew that on West Avenue there was a sewer gate that would take him to Umbrellas lab. Suddenly he heard a beeping noise. Sly jumped, he had forgotten about his radio. "This is Sly." "Are you Michael Fisher" said a weary voice. "Yeah that's me what do you want" "Michael you need to get to West Avenue and return to a helicopter this mission is a failure." He continued, "there's been an explosion, no one knows what caused it but because of it most of the teams are dead." "You need to get to West Avenue and find one of the last survivors Rodger Wilson and get out of here, over." Sly was shocked. I'll find this Rodger guy but I'm going to continue my mission. Sly set off determined to find the G virus.  
  
The time is now 10:15  
  
Rodger Wilson and Sly Sniper  
  
Rodger was ready to give up and set off on his own by the time Sly arrived. "You must be Rodger" Sly said. "Yeah can y." Rodger was cut off, "What the hell happened!" Sly shouted staring at the burning wreckage. "We crashed and then." once again he was cut off. "I needed to get threw that sewer gate." "Well if you would just shut up and listen to me I could take you there." "How?" We can go threw that building and then get off the fire escape at the top." "Let's go then" Sly said unsure of how he was going to get Rodger to stop following him. "Maybe I should stay with him" Sly thought, "use him and then leave him when I get to the lab." "Sounds like a plan Sly muttered under his breath." Sly and Rodger entered the building, it was dark, damp, and disgusting. There were bodies all over the place and just on the stairwell was a team of more than 10 zombies. "That's going to slow us down" Sly said. "If you open the door and stand out of the way I can take down the zombies."  
  
Sly, didn't feel up to being number two in this plan hesitated but then complied wanting to see just how useful Rodger would be to him. Sly went to the door and as soon as he opened it the door pushed him in to the corner where he could not move. "Shit help!" he called out but soon realizing that he was in a safe position with the door boxing him in. Rodger fired but the zombies running faster than usual surrounded him. Biting him everywhere Rodger screamed pulling away from them bleeding profusely and dropping his extra ammo limped up the stairs. Sly, pushing with all his mite got out of the door and ran after him. When he got to the stairs Rodger was gone. Quickly dodging some oncoming zombies, he made for the nearest door and slammed it shut. He was in a t shaped room which was completely empty, save for one zombie at the top middle of the hallway. Sly aiming his handguns fired at it and proceeded forward. Looking down at the body he noticed it was the janitor. "Must have gotten bitten and hid out here until he zombified" Sly muttered. Looking at his left and his right he saw two hunters charging at the window. Quickly Sly jumped in to the closet trying to close the door but couldn't due to the body in the way. Sniper at the ready and knowing both hunters would go for the dead body, he aimed at it. Looking up for one brief second he saw Rodger enter the room. Sly motioned for him to stop, but it was to late both hunters were on him in a second ripping at his arms and legs. Rodger was screaming for his life firing the rifle everywhere hopelessly. Sly knowing it was to late to save him ran for the broken window and jumped out and off the fireplace to the sewer entrance he had planned to enter just as Rodger fired a grenade at the ceiling setting the whole building on fire. Rodger was dead. Sly looked up at the building, truthfully he really wanted to save Rodger, but he couldn't find this to be his fault. "Rodger was an idiot for thinking up that stupid plan to begin with" Sly said.  
  
The time is now 9:30  
  
James "Gunner" Richardson and Ryan Kramer  
  
James answer about what happened to the other officers when he entered the manhole was partially answered, lying in a pool of water and his own blood was one of the officers. There were 13 of us in the garage and I know five were killed there, then there's us three, plus this guy here so there should be four le. When James had reached the ladder on the opposite side he saw half a body hanging on to the ladder, and clinging to the wall just above it was a skinless monster, looking down at them although it appeared to have no eyes. "SHOOT IT YOU MORONS" the officer shouted (Who had recently told Ryan and James his name, Frank Gibbons) Responding to the shouting The monster let a tongue shoot out of it's body and slap Ryan in the face, it then jumped in to the water knocking out the only light in the room while doing so.  
  
The time is now 9:40  
  
James "Gunner" Richardson, Ryan Kramer, and Frank Gibbons  
  
"What's going on!" "Where is it," Frank shouted. Don't shoot, you might hit Ryan!" Silence, only the monsters breathing could be heard until it let out a horrible scream that shook the room. "Ahhhhh!" "Who is that, who's screaming?" James scared and not knowing what to do ran for the ladder, and climbed up. When he reached the top he looked back down, calling out to his two friends hearing their screaming and gunshots, but soon Ryan appeared at the ladder climbing to the top with all his might and covered in blood, behind him was Frank, "You're almost there Frank, come on you can make it. Frank at the top reached out his hand to James. Suddenly Franks eyes widened with terror as the monster had stabbed him in the back. "NOOOO!" Magnum bullets and the screaming of Franks name pierced the air. "He's gone" Ryan said. "We have to leave James". "Why did I run" "I could have sa. "No, Ryan said you couldn't have, we have to leave James before it comes back." "Can you stand?" "No, Ryan said. "Then I guess I'll have to carry you." Ryan looked around, to his right was a door that led to an unkempt office to his right was a ventilation shaft and in front of him was a door. James didn't feel like helping Ryan through the shaft, so he took the door, which not to James surprise another officers body was lying there. "Poor bastard, probably got away from the monster and then bled to death here."  
  
Ahead of James was a door that looked as if to be sealed, "Please be unlocked, PLEASE." To James relief the door opened and when he shut it, it locked behind him. "Looks like were on a one way road then Ryan said as the ceiling above them started to crumble." James didn't find Ryan's joke funny at all, in fact he didn't think it would have been funny if the situation hadn't even been serious. Walking through an electronic door they found themselves knee deep in water. Seeing as how the end of the path was sealed off with a gate, James and Ryan climbed out of the water and took the path to a door, and as soon as they entered, a man ran at them screaming with a gun. "Get out of the way! James shouted as he pushed an already injured Ryan aside. The bullet hit James in his armor so hard he knew there would be a bruise there soon. Grabbing a chair and throwing it at the man James knocked him to the floor, The furious, shaking bleeding man looked up at him, it was the only other cop left from the parking garage. James and a struggling Ryan aimed their guns at him, "What are you doing?" The man choked out "Grabbed him, pulled him under, ripped the other one in half on his way out, bled to death, RAN. Jason, Robert, Williams. All dead! The man was delirious, he was obviously naming all of his fallen comrades. "Why did you shoot at us." The man having seemingly calmed down now said, "I thought you were one of them." James looked around the room there was a control desk, obviously used to manage the sewage. "Maybe I can get the elevator to work if I used this" James said as he walked over to the console. There were hundreds of buttons and surprisingly none of them had labels. To James's right was a small key inserted in to a key slot on the console, figuring that it couldn't hurt him to test it out, James turned it and made a huge mistake. A huge light flashed on screen and a womens voice could be heard saying, BOMB SEQUNCE NOW ACTIVE 10 seconds remaining enter pass code sequence to disable. "What's the code, what do I do!" The newly found officer was backing in to a corner screaming. "There's no numbers on the keys we can't even guess!" "5,4,3,2,1".. Nothing, not even a faint noise. "What the hell was that all about!" "It must have been broken or malfunctioned" Ryan said. "Yeah we'll do you mind telling me what it was doing in a sewer?" This Ryan had no explanation for. "Forget it James let's just get out of here. "We'll have to get the elevator working then." James walking over to the elevator panel, noticed a key hole in the panel. Walking back to the console he took the key and put it in the elevator panel. The elevator motor snapped on. "This works he said, come on let's go."  
  
But Ryan was not staring at James, the officer in the corner was, with tears in his eyes aiming his gun in to his mouth. "DOOON'T!" BANG! Blood splattered everywhere, this man had just killed himself and Ryan and James staring at each other would never know why. They stared for what seemed like hours at the lifeless bleeding body. "Why did he do that?" Ryan said finally braking the silence. "Were leaving James said NOW." Limping Ryan walked over to James and descended down the elevator, not sure if he wanted to know what happened to that man. It was only a three second ride, and at the bottom they were in a T shaped hallway. Across from them was another elevator, yet they could not use it because it was at the top and there was no panel on the bottom. At the right side of the room there was a door, James feeling that whatever was behind it could not be worse than what he had already experienced went through it. They were in the sewer area again, to his left was a ladder that led to a spinning fan. The room was filled with the bodies of soldiers, all seeming as if they were clawed to death. James stepped in to the water carrying Ryan as he went, and when he stepped in, he was pulled under causing Ryan to fall over. James struggling with his attacker in raw sewage, while he was under water the monster continuously tried to bite James in the neck while James punched it trying to free himself. Soon James found lying not to far from him his gun, he reached for it trying with all his might grabbing it with one hand and pushing the monster back with the other. "Got it." Soon another spider came up to him and stepped right on the gun. "Nooo, running out of air.".. Bang! Bang! James was free and above water. "Ryan," "Where are you." James rounded the corner to see Ryan being attacked by spiders. James fired until he could grab Ryan and run, "If we could just make it to that gate!" James threw the door open and immediately they were thrown under. James realized that it was Ryan that pulled him down because of the spider on him. Suddenly Ryan's grip released and Ryan grabbed the door slamming it shut. James grabbed his magnum and fired at the three spiders, and realized he was out of ammo. James took out his handgun, aimed and saw a dead Ryan, floating in the water getting devoured by spiders. James was 6'7, he was extremely strong, he had never acted like a coward in his life, but here he was backed up in to the corner crying.  
  
The time is now 10:20  
  
Harald Limerick, Jesse West, Terra Conforman, Tyson Parks, Jericho Bennet, Jon Noto Momo Uzuki, Tony Slaughter, and Daniel Alynch  
  
Everyone was silent; they just sat in the corner looking at each other. Daniel decided to break the silence. "Does anyone know where we are." "The raccoon city mental hospital Daniel," Tony said, "we're in a nut house." Harald spoke, "Look people it's our job to protect you" he said pointing at Jesse. "And I think. "Don't listen to him!" Jesse shouted. "His job here isn't to protect you it's to capture you and sell you off to Umbrella." "Yeah were definitely in a nut house, you're telling me that a medicinal company wants to buy humans." Jesse nodded. "Didn't you wonder what had created these things." "It was Umbrella." Tyson spoke "So how come you're not trying to capture us, you seem to be with this guy here." "I'm not with him I'm a spy." "I went along to stop people like Harald here and to rescue people like you." "If you want to leave this city alive, you'r going to have to trust me and do what I say."  
  
"Don't listen to. Harald began. "First thing we have to do is restrain this little bastard." Harald didn't have a chance all the men grabbed him, wrapping pieces of rope around him. "Well need him alive though so nobody kill him, it'll be tempting though." Take his weapons and give it to anyone that doesn't have any." "Hey just what are you guys names, I think I should know who you are if I'm going to help you. Everyone introduced themselves ignoring Harald pleas to let him go. "Ok" Jesse said after he had learned everyone's names. "If we can get to the top of the building we can jump to the other one", there was a sudden murmur of voices. "How can we jump to the other side, it's to far, Tony shouted. "No it isn't, I've lived in this city for four years and I know it inside and out." "We can do this for about 14 buildings spanning in different directions enough to get us away from the monsters outside." "We have to let Harald live though because he is evidence as to what Umbrella is doing, so he comes with us." "Daniel, Momo, Terra, and Tyson stay here and guard Harald, everyone else come with me and help me find a way out to the roof." Jericho put his hand on Tony's shoulder, "Don't think I didn't notice you're little stunt back there Tony, I'll let you go because we need all the help we can get, but I'll be watching you." Tony pushed Jericho away and continued following Jesse, ignoring everything Jericho had just said.  
  
The time is now 10:15  
  
Abel Nathaniels  
  
"Funny" Abel thought to himself as he wondered the halls after finally escaping his cell. It's funny how much crazier I am in my sane state than I am when I'm crazy. His strait jacket was ripped open from a zombies bite who he then stabbed to death with a scalpel. He was bleeding, but that was ok, if he began to bleed to much he could stop taking his pills every two hours in which case he would then go crazy and no longer feel pain. He stopped, there were voices downstairs, and Abel knew where, they were right outside the Zombie infested hallway just two rooms over, hoping that one of them would be armed Abel took an elevator down to greet them, hoping they would be eager to help him after he saved their lives.  
  
The time is now 10:25  
  
Jesse West, Jon Noto, Jericho Bennet, and Tony Slaughter  
  
Keeping both eyes on Tony, Jericho stood in the back of the line. Jesse stood in the lead. "Jon open this door" Jesse said aiming his gun at it ready to kill whatever popped out. Jon opened it revealing an empty room. "Let's go he said." Just then an elevator door opened and a man walked out smiling. Nobody spoke. "Well don't everyone thank me at once for saving you're lives. Tony stared at this man amazed that he wasn't even flinching to the pain he should feel because of the incredible bleeding on his side. "Who are you" Jericho said. "Abel Nathaniels, and I still haven't been thanked for saving you." "Saving us from what" Jon said. Put you're ear up to the door he said. The four men did, and they could hear behind it the sound of what seemed to be hundreds of zombies. "If there's any more of you I suggest you get them so that way I can get you out of here. "Can you take us to the roof, Jericho said. "Even easier" Abel said. "The doors won't hold long so please hurry" he said.  
  
The time is now 10:30  
  
Abel Nathaniels, Jesse West, Jon Noto, Jericho Bennet, Tony Slaughter, Tyson Parks, Harald Limerick, Momo Uzuki, Terra Conforman, and Daniel Alynch.  
  
All ten people went up threw the elevator five people at a time. When all of them got out Daniel showed them to a double glass door. This will take you to the fire escape, you can get to the roof from here. Tyson looked out the door and said, "It's a long way down you guys, we must be on the top floor." "I hope no one falls he said because there's a group of zombies down there." The doors on the other side swung open and four zombies burst through followed by a hunter. Whoever it was nobody knows but a grenade was either thrown or shot at the monsters and it collided with a can of chemicals sending all ten people out the window and left them all dangling on the ruins of the fire escape. Tyson was screaming, he was bleeding do to the glass he had been sent through and at the same time he was holding on too. Jericho was hanging on to an unstable piece of metal kicking his legs furiously, possibly because Tony was holding on to them. Momo seeing the stable part of the fire escape managed to climb up to it and began calling out to the others, "grab my hand" she said calling out to the nearest person to her. He reached out to her and she helped him up. She could now see his face, it was Harald Limericks.  
  
However to everyone's surprise he reached down and called out to the nearest person Daniel Alynch and said, "Grab my hand." Glad to see Harald was cooperating Daniel allowed Harald to pull him up. "Fool" Harald said and grabbed Daniels gun and ammo and shot him in the head. Momo ran on to the roof after she saw this. Daniels lifeless body fell 50 feet until it hit the ground. "BASTARD Jesse screamed firing his machine gun up at Harald while holding on with his other arm. Quickly Harald ran after Momo not worrying about the hail of bullets being sent after him since they were all missing. "We have to help Momo you guys, get up to the stable spot on the fire escape!" Jesse shouted. Tony and Jericho reached the top first. "Stay here and help them" Tony said to Jericho as he ran after Harald. "Just doing my job" he said, "assassinating my targets, most of which are Assholes." Tony reached the roof and looked around, The roof was covered with huge crates and boxes, Harald and Momo could be anywhere. "I'm going to find you, you sick coward and I'm going to kill you!" You can't hide Harald, I'm going to find you now come out and fight." Harald walked out from behind a large crate with a gun pressed up to Momos head. "Let her go you sick fucking coward before I blow your brains out!" "And risk shooting the girl? I don't think so." Momos eyes were covered in tears, she was shaking. "Let the girl go and I'll let you go." Haralds head rolled back with laughter. Momo seizing her chance bit his hand and ran off. "AHHHHHH, you bitch!" Haralds hand was bleeding which is why he had trouble shooting at Momo with it. Tony fired at him and Harald ran off jumping to the next building. Tony let him go and ran over to Momo who was crying. "It's all my fault," she cried "I pulled him up and then he killed Daniel."  
  
"It's all my fault!" Tony was lost for words he felt such pity now for what could be the first time in his life. "NO" Tony thought to himself. "I'm an assassin, it's my job to not feel pity." Quickly the others ran up with Jesse in the lead. "Where is he, is he dead, did he escape Jesse shouted?" "He got away" Tony said. "Shit we'll now what do we do" someone shouted. "We don't have time to mourn over Daniels death" he said, "We have to keep on going and stop Harald before he gets to the helicopter." "Follow me" he said. "The next building is 8 feet over, real close, is there anyone that can't jump it?" "I can't" Tyson said. "I busted up my leg when all that glass exploded." "That's a hardware store" Jon said. "I can find a ladder in there." Without giving anyone time to answer he ran and jumped to the other side. The others began jumping over some making it, some grabbing the side and getting pulled up by others. "Stay with him Jericho" someone shouted. "Looks like I'm staying behind again" he thought. Jericho and Tyson waited for about four minutes until the others bought the ladder over, Tyson easily went across while Jericho jumped. "Over here" Jesse said.  
  
"This one's 14 feet across, so were aiming for the fire escape, the platform about 10 feet down." They had to ditch the ladder and everyone made it including Tyson. They took the fire escape to the top, and ran to the edge were everyone including Tyson made the six foot jump. When they reached this building however they reached the flaw in Jesse's plan. The next building that they were supposed to jump to had been destroyed from the explosion. "Now we have to get back to the streets I guess" Jesse said. Let's go through the building. Abel walked over to the door to open it, but something opened it for them, a chimera. "Fuck!" Abel was startled but the others being so heavily armed made quick work of it. Abel looked down the stairs and saw several more coming up after him. Jon pushed him out of the way and sent a grenade down after the monsters. The explosion was too much for the already crumbling building, it started to shake and then it collapsed. The old building now lye in ruins with the eight people buried in the rubble. Abels hand shot out of the rubble and he pushed it aside with ease. The others began emerging as well until everyone was up. The building was only six stories high. "We should all be dead" Jon said. "No" Abel said back, "if we were on the bottom floor then we would be, this was an old abandoned building made of rotting wood, oldest in Raccoon city, it was going to be destroyed pretty soon anyway." "We have to go now and get to the helicopter before Harald does."  
  
Chapter 5 The Dirty Job of A Sniper  
  
The time is now 10:30  
  
Sly Sniper  
  
It wasn't easy, but he managed to lift up the 150 pound sewer cap and crawl in to it and when he turned around in the sewer he saw a man backed up in to a corner, a cop.  
  
The time is now 10:30  
  
Sly Sniper and James "Gunner" Richardson  
  
Sly walked over to him, "who are you, are you ok." James looked up at him. "My name is Gunner" he said. Sly turned around and saw two spiders eating a man, behind a gate. Sly took out his guns and fired 18 bullets at the spiders until he was shore that they were dead. "You can leave now he said." "No" James said, "I came from there and I can't go back." He walked over to Ryans body and took his machine gun and two remaining mags. "By the way were do you think you're going in here it's a dead end."  
  
Sly reached in to his pockets and took out two medallions placed them in a machine. The waterfall instantly sopped revealing a door. "This is were I plan on going, and I hope you don't plan on following me." "I can't go back and it's too dangerous up on to the streets, so I do plan on following you." Sly didn't like this idea but had no choice. He opened the door revealing the disgusting smell of dead flesh. A zombie rounded the corner walking towards him was shot.  
  
Sly ran around to see who it was and he saw a women in a white lab suit aiming at him. "A spy from umbrella!" "I'm not letting you take my husbands work!" She fired at him and he quickly moved out of the way. Guns at the ready James and Sly waited for the women to come down the hallway to where they could see her. "If your not going to come out and fight me that's fine you can become my husbands first meal." She ran off. "What does she mean first meal?" James asked. "He's probably a zombie, lets go."  
  
At the end of the kind of maze like hallway was a door that led to a room with a rail train. Sly walked over to a console and typed something in. Lights flickered on in the room and the trains motor started up. Inside the train James found some ammo for his empty magnum and loaded it glad to see that he would have more than just a submachine gun to defend himself with. Sly pushed some buttons and the train started up. When it stopped James and Sly entered an empty room. They then walked to the door and opened it to find it once again empty of all zombies. "Where are we going" James said. "Were going to Umbrellas hidden lab." "Umbrella?" "Do you mean the pharmaceutical company" James asked. "Yes I do, it may surprise you Gunner but there the ones responsible for all this, and they've hired me to. he stopped, he realized he had just said to much. "You mean you work for the people that started all this?" "I". "You son of a bitch!"  
  
Sly took off and climbed up a ladder at the end of a hall way. He was about to close the lid on the top when James fired at him. Quickly he opened the door behind him and ran through it, suddenly he was in the same room as a monster. It looked at him. It was like a zombie only bigger, and growing. "What the Hell is that!" Sly took out his rifle and aimed it at the monster, "Eat this!"  
  
The bullet hit the monster hard and shot it back but it got up again, it rose up its hand revealing a large claw and charged at him. Just then James entered the room, with a look of fear on his face he began firing at the monster with the machine gun and the magnum. Sly taking this as his chance to run, ran over to the computer console. "I can use this to get the big elevator working" he thought.  
  
Looking up he saw James backed up in to a corner. He was about to leave when he remembered Rodger, "I'm not going to let someone else die!" he said as he raised his weapon in the air and fired at it. The blast knocked the monster on to his knees allowing James to run. Sly reloaded his rifle and fired again, sending the monster in to the wall, it collapsed and stopped moving presumably dead. Sly didn't stick around to find out. He threw away his now useless and empty Sniper Rifle and started up the elevator.  
  
"If you can trust me Gunner the you can come with me, but I'm going down with or without you." Hesitating, James followed him, and they descended on a huge platform down to the secret Umbrella laboratory not knowing what they would find.  
  
The time is now 11:00  
  
Abel Nathaniels, Jesse West. Jericho Bennet, Tony Slaughter, Jon Noto, Momo Uzuki, Terra Conferman, and Tyson Parks  
  
While Abel and Jon helped support Tyson, Jesse, Jericho, and Tony led the way. They had encountered some monsters but most of them were easily killed by the heavily armed group. The whole time they passed the wreckage of many helicopters and the dead bodies of people and soldiers hinted to Jesse that all of his team mates were dead. "Ten minutes ago you said we'd be able to find a helicopter easily, and we've been passing all this junk the whole time." "Is it possible that all the helicopters are destroyed?!" Jericho shouted. "There's another broken helicopter there too!" Jesse was afraid to answer because he had been thinking that himself. "We'll at least Harald wouldn't be able to escape then now would he." "Does anyone know what that explosion was earlier" Terra asked. "I forgot about that" Tony said. "Someone must have toyed around with the bomb sequence activator in the sewer" Abel said, looking at his watch and then eating some pills. "Abel how do you know all this" Tyson asked. "I lived in a nut house with umbrella operatives running it, they used the insane people there as test subjects, the families would sell off their insane family members to Umbrella so no questions were asked." "I was experimented on when I was eleven." "I proved to be unstable and these pills are what keep me from going insane." "They experiment on. Jon began but suddenly something ran past him, causing him to stop. "What the hell is that thing!" he shouted, it was lightning quick and huge. All four armed men shot at it, trying to avoid the fire of bullets it ran towards the girls. "Momo Terra move." Momo dodged it but the beast grabbed Terra and threw her against the wall. It bit her everywhere blood gushing on to the monster ignoring Terra's screams. It turned toward the people firing at it and screamed ripping apart Terra's dead body and throwing the pieces everywhere.  
  
"In here" Abel said lifting up a sewer cap, "quickly." With ears in their eyes Jericho and Momo helped Tyson in to the sewer to get to Abel. Jon and Tony ran towards the sewer entrance firing at the monster. Jesse aimed his rifle that he had stolen from Harald long ago at the monster but the monster ignored the bullets and slapped the rifle out of his hand. Jesse dodged the monsters blows and jumped in to the sewer entrance right in front of the burning helicopter. The monster reached his hand down and tried to grab the seven people missing all of them screaming they all ran in to a door just in front of them and slammed it shut. "The monster's going to come down soon we have to keep going!" Tyson shouted. Grabbing him they ran in to an empty room, a dead end.  
  
People were screaming. "What do we, do what do we do!" Momo looked forward a machine was not to far from her, she pressed some buttons on it and a rail train 300 feet away started towards them. "Hurry, Hurry" Jericho started shouting as he saw pounding on the door next to him. "It's coming, make that thing speed up" Tyson said clutching his bad knee. "It's going as fast as it can" Momo shouted. Done. Just as the door burst open all seven people ran in to the rail train and it took off. "We did it" Tony shouted smiling.  
  
Suddenly though Tonys smile went away as he heard a big thud on the roof of the train. Everyone aimed there guns up. Bang! A fist went right through the ceiling and everyone screamed and fired at it. Suddenly Tonys gun ran dry and he grabbed Jons handgun and fired at it. The monsters arm went up and made another hole on its way down then it repeated. Jon pulled the door open. "Were almost there, get ready to jump out. Quickly everyone hopped out and ran through the door, before closing it Jon pulled the pin on one of his grenades and threw all four of them in to the room. The seven people ran and climbed up a ladder and collapsed on the ground.  
  
They heard the explosion and waited for the monsters foot steps, nothing. All the people were breathing hardly. "How much ammo do we have left" Jesse said. They all turned in their weapons and came up with two shotguns 26 bullets and three hand guns 60 bullets. "We'd have more ammo" Tony shouted "if my weapons weren't left behind." "We'd also have more weapons if you hadn't ditched the handgun you stole from me and taken Jons!" Jericho shouted. Tony stopped yelling because he knew that Jericho was right. Jon and Jericho took the shotguns with 13 shells each, while Tony, Tyson, and Jesse took the handguns with 20 bullets each. Momo kept her tazer and Abel went unarmed. "Sorry Abel" Jon said. "I've never handled a gun in my life any way Abel said."  
  
"Let me take a look at that leg Tyson," Jon said. Oh this, it's nothing I. Jon rolled up his pants. I can't do any surgery on you, Jon said. "But I can patch it up." Jon took out his first aid kit and wrapped up Tysons leg. "If you to lovers are done kissing can we just go" Tony said. Jon glared at him but they got up and went in to another room with a dead end. HOLY SHIT! Jon shouted. Look at the size of this thing Jon shouted. Across the room was a dead body leaning on the wall. It was a monster, not like the thing that attacked them out on the streets but something different. "Ignore it its dead Jon shouted. Jesse walked to the edge of the room and looked down. There was a hole that went down what looked to be a mile. "There should be an elevator here" Jesse said. "Momo do you think you can go in to the other room and start up the elevator like you did the train. Momo nodded and went in to the other room and then came back. The wheels started turning and pretty soon the elevator platform would be visible. After 15 minutes of waiting all seven people stood at the top of the platform and looked for the platform.  
  
There was a noise and everyone turned around. The monster behind them rose to its feet and charged after them. "Jump!" Jon yelled. All seven jumped and landed on a platform below them. "Here comes the elevator get ready to jump on it! Jon yelled. They all jumped and Tony ran over to the panel, twisted the key and the platform stopped and started going down again. The monster looked down on them and looked as if it was considering jumping but instead it just walked off. The seven people waited for the platform to land but instead 10 minutes after the ride started they stopped, only half way down. Tony ran over to the machine and started punching in numbers. No response. "Momo can you fix it Tony said?" She shook her head. "I can't Tony the powers down and there's no way of getting it to run. "Over here guys!" Abel shouted kicking open a vent. "We can go through this." Tyson opened his mouth to protest but then Abel just went through. Not having much of a choice the others went in and just as Momo was about to go through the machine started up again and she was still on the platform. Someone had started up the machine and it was taking Momo to the top. When the platform reached the top she found herself face to face with Harald Limerick.  
  
The time is now 11:30  
  
Abel Nathaniels, Jon Noto, Tyson Parks, Jericho Bennet, Tony Slaughter, and Jesse West  
  
The six men were still waiting for Momo to come down until they heard the elevator start up again. "Is she going towards the bottom or the top," Jon said. "Probably the bottom since that's where we were originally headed" Tyson said. "Let's go there then and hope that she's safe then" Jesse said.  
  
The time is now 11:30  
  
Momo Uzuki and Harald Limerick  
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is." "I think I still owe you for saving my life little girl." "Tell me, are the seven morons that you were with dead or is da wittle baby just wost?" Harald laughed at his unfunny joke and turned the key on the platform. They had begun going down. "Tell me little girl are they dead?" "Yes" she lied, "All of them." "Then I have no reason not to kill you." Harald aimed his magnum at her and she shocked him with the tazer and ran in to the compartment. "AHHHHH." "You little bitch!" Harald ran over to the door of the compartment and began pounding on it. "Open the fucking door now!" he screamed. He looked at his gun, only seven bullets left. He couldn't waste any trying to shoot the door open. Instead he stood there and waited for the door to open. When they reached the bottom Harald looked at the compartment one last time and ran away. "I don't have time to waste with her and I need to get out of here anyway."  
  
The time is now 11:00  
  
Sly Sniper and James "Gunner" Richardson  
  
After the platform stopped the two men looked around. They were in a huge room with two doors and one elevator. "This my friend is one of Umbrellas labs. I suppose that the logo over there is a dead give away." "I want to know Sly", said Gunner "What your assignment is here." "I suppose I'm going to have to tell you then", he said. "I myself know very little about the details of this mission but I do know that I am needed to collect a sample of the G virus and then return to my helicopter." "Unfortunately though all the choppers have been destroyed." "Then why not give up you're mission now that you can't escape." "There is a way out Gunner and I plan on taking it." "Just below this plant is another train that leads out of the city, after I collect the sample were going there." James couldn't believe his ears, they were finally getting out of here.  
  
Sly took James to a hallway that branched off in three different directions. Sly looked at James "I'm not splitting up in separate directions." Sly sighed, "fine, we'll take the west wing first. They entered the room and Sly entered something in to a console and a door slid up revealing two gigantic plants. "What the hell. one plants vines swung up in to the air and slapped James and the other one spit poison at him. Sly screamed in horror when he saw James body collapse to the floor lifeless. Sly fired like mad at the plants sending chunks of leaves everywhere but they kept coming. Eventually they had him backed up in to a wall Sly tried one door but it was locked, he grabbed the other one and ran inside.  
  
There was a ventilation shaft there with a plant hanging out and to Slys right was a flamethrower. Sly smiled "it looks like I'm getting my revenge today. Sly torched the plant on the wall. He opened the door and did the same to the plants that killed Gunner. Stepping over their bodies Sly walked to the door and noticed something. Gunner was breathing. Sly grabbed Gunner and shook him wake up man, wake up. When James (I'm calling him James from now on to make things easier) didn't wake up Sly put him on his back and carried him. "I'm not loosing someone else today" he said.  
  
The time is now 11:30  
  
Jon Noto, Abel Nathaniels, Tony Slaughter, Jericho Bennet, Tyson Parks, and Jesse West  
  
All 6 men ran down the hallway and through the doors trying to find an elevator that could get them back to Momo. Eventually the six people entered a room filled with steam. There were paths everywhere separated by tubes filled with unborn monsters. Seeing as there were so many corridors they split up in to groups of two, Abel and Tyson went down one hallway together, Jon went with Jericho and Tony went with Jesse. "What's inside all of these tanks" Abel said. "I don't know" said Tyson "and I don't want to know either". Abel stopped and looked in to one. It looked very human only skinless. Then it looked right back at him. "Holy shit!" the monster along with several others exploded from their cages.  
  
Tyson turned around and saw Abel dead and being ripped to pieces by these skinless freaks. One of them turned up and looked at him and screamed. "Everybody run, there's a whole fucking group of them and there everywhere!" Tyson needn't have shouted because tanks were exploding everywhere. Seeing as how the floor was no safe place to be the men climbed on to the tanks so the monsters could not reach them. Tyson could hear screaming and he looked up, a monster had climbed up to the ceiling and had leapt of it heading strait towards him! Tyson dodged it just in time and it slammed in to another tank releasing another monster. Tyson scanned the room for his friends and saw them all at the back of the room jumping from tank to tank and finally to a platform with the elevator on it. "Shit wait up guys, I'm coming!" Tyson tried to jump from one tank to another but his bad leg kept him from doing it.  
  
Tyson was having so much trouble jumping and to make matters worse his leg got caught on a handle for the one of the lids on the tanks presumably used for sealing them, Tyson tried to pull himself out but no luck. Tyson checked the ceiling only to see that a monster had flung itself at him with its huge tongue slapping back and forth. Tyson fearing the worst closed his eyes and heard gunshots. He opened his eyes and saw that on the other side of the room his friends were shooting the monsters for him, blasting his attacker away from him. Ripping his leg out of the handle Tyson leapt from the tank reaching his arm out for the handle of the platform his friends were standing on, and missed. Tyson slammed in to the wall and pushed himself up to see the monsters inching towards him. One monster with its tongue dripping with saliva and its eyes glaring up at him with a disgusting look of hunger on its face swept its claw at his feet. Tyson responded to this by jumping in the air and dodging it. Instantly four hands swept down and grabbed him and pulled him away from the monsters.  
  
When Tyson had been pulled up he looked at his friends to see that Jericho and Jesse had saved him, while Jon was stabbing with his finger at an elevator button trying to get the door to open. Tony was firing Jons shotgun at the monsters on the wall to keep them away cursing while doing so, and after pulling Tyson up Jericho joined him. Tyson and Jesse ran over to Jon waiting for the elevator to open. Tony and Jericho were firing away at the monsters trying to kill them. Tonys gun ran dry and he reached in to his pockets to find nothing. Tony ran over to Jon and said "Any shells left?" Jon responded by shaking his head.  
  
Jesse looked up there was a meter on the wall showing how close the elevator was to you. "Only two floors left Jericho, get over here" Tony shouted. Jericho ran over to them with the remaining monsters tailing him. The elevator doors opened and everyone filed in but Tyson who was waiting for Jericho. One monster wrapped its huge tongue around Jericho knocking him on his knees, accidentally firing his shotgun at Tyson, who screaming with pain fell in to the elevator, clutching his leg and shouting at the others to help Jericho. Jesse ran out aimed his gun, opened his eyes wide with terror and ran back in, pushing the close door button. Jesse looked at the others sadly, but didn't say anything, because they already knew what had happened.  
  
Chapter 6 The mind of a killer  
  
The time is now 11:50  
  
Momo Uzuki  
  
Momo had waited very long, she was unsure if Harald was still waiting for her. After waiting a full 18 minutes, she decided it was time to go. She opened the door of the compartment to find herself alone in an empty room. Momo breathed a sigh of relief, she was glad to see that Harald left. Momo decided that it was best that she go looking for the others but was afraid to leave the room unarmed. She walked over to the compartment and sat on the steps leading up to it. Momo sat there waiting for something to happen, anything, when something caught her eye, a discarded Sniper Rifle! Momo ran to it hoping it would be loaded, but it wasn't. "Stupid idea anyway, I probably wouldn't have been able to handle a gun like this in the first place." Momo was ready to go back in to the compartment to hide when an elevator door in the back of the room opened. Momo stared at the people coming out of it and smiled.  
  
The time is now 11:55  
  
Jon Noto, Momo Uzuki, Tony Slaughter, Jesse West, and Tyson Parks.  
  
"Momo you're all right" Jesse shouted running towards her. Momo hugged him crying from sheer happiness that she was back with her friends. But when she opened her eyes she saw Tyson. "Oh my God what happened to your leg!" Tysons leg had been bleeding profusely and Jon had part of his shirt wrapped around his leg and was applying extreme pressure. "Tyson what happened?" Momo said again, now noticing that only four of her friends were present. Were's Jericho and. A look from Jesses face told her what she had feared most. "There not. no." Momo collapsed on the ground crying with the thought that they just might not be escaping after all. The four men had three handguns with 35 bullets left and an empty shotgun. Jon Jesse and Tony each had a handgun (Tyson gave Jon his since he felt he wouldn't be needing it in his state) and they each had 12 bullets except for Jesse who took 11 after they divided the ammo up. Tony discarded the shotgun knowing that they wouldn't be finding any more ammo. "Come on" Jesse said breaking the painful silence littered only by Momos tears, "were leaving, now."  
  
The time is now 11:50  
  
Harald Limerick  
  
Harald had found several injured scientists in a room filled with body bags after seeing that they were unarmed Harald killed them. Harald left the room seeing as how there was nothing useful in it. The room on the other side of the hall was locked, so Harald took the other one. As soon as the door was opened a wave of coldness swept over him. The entire room was frozen over! Harald scanned the room, "Ahh just what I was looking for" Harald exclaimed. Harald ran over to a box used for storing fuses, he opened it, and he found that one was already assembled. "My lucky day" Harald said, now I don't have to do any work. Harald took the fuse and ran back to the hallway with the generator in it. He was about to put the fuse in when he noticed that the girl that had tazed him was coming down the hallway. Harald smiled, "big mistake girl!" Harald shot her and watched her fall over dead. Harald turned pale white, he saw who was in back of her, it was Jesse, Jon, Tony, and Tyson. Harald dropped his fuse and ran, praying for his life.  
  
The time is now 11:30  
  
Sly Sniper and James "Gunner" Richardson  
  
Sly left the plant room with an injured James on his back. He entered another room covered in Plants. Not sure if it could attack him, Sly carefully even with James on his back crept down the ladder. Sly opened the door at the bottom of the room and went in. Sly could hear breathing and clicking, something was in the room. Sly noticed it was coming from above him and aimed his flamethrower up. There were monsters in the vents! "Holy shit!" Sly almost fell over when he saw it above him and broke in to a run. He ran down the hallway and through an automatic door at the end. Sly looked around him and saw computer screens and television screens surrounding him. Sly couldn't believe what he saw on the screens. People were fighting these skinless monsters that were exploding out of tanks. "Oh my God!" These "things" that were eating at a dead body on the ground were being thrown up in to the air by the thing that they were eating. "Who the hell is that." The man was screaming and attacking the monsters with incredible strength, way stronger than any zombie. Sly couldn't watch this anymore he had to find a cure for the poison James had taken in. He left the room to find another hallway branching off in to two other rooms. One was covered in bugs so Sly took the other door. He was in a small room with four lockers all of which were locked. Sly went through two automatic doors and found himself in a room with hundreds of computers and chemicals, in the back corner a man was slumped up against the wall.  
  
"Williams, is that you?" "Whose Williams" Sly asked. "He's a cop that I'm friends with that works in the police station and for Umbrella." Sly was gaining interest in this story. "What was he hired to do." The man spoke again, "There were buildings in the city that Umbrella conducted it's legal experiments in, medical supplies, Pharmaceutical equipment, anything that they didn't sell on the black market." The man continued "Umbrella was afraid some of the workers would find out to much about Umbrellas true line of work so they had the building rigged with cameras and bombs." "BOMBS!" "Yes" the man continued. "There was a way to reach the sewers through the police station, and through there this lab." "In the sewers there was a console used to activate these things that was disguised as a waste disposal machine, Williams was hired to work it." Sly spoke "We'll I haven't seen him but the bombs have been activated, and it killed the team I was sent in with" Sly said remembering the radio call he had received from the other soldier two hours ago. "Tell me do you know where a cure for the virus and a sample of the G virus is?" "The G virus is on the table, but a cure you will need to make yourself, in that steel case over there you'll find instructions and the equipment needed to make it, half you can do in this room but the other half you need to go to a room upstairs for." "You can't leave you're friend here though, I've been bitten and within the hour I will become one of them." "That is of course unless you can kill me." Sly was shocked, he didn't want to have anything to do with something like this, "I can make two of the cures cant I?" "No, there's only enough serum left for one and you certainly can't use it on me in this state, I'm incurable, a few hours earlier and I would have stood a chance, but not now." Sly didn't have a choice, he set James on the ground, aimed his gun at the man, closed his eyes and fired. He opened them to see the man dead on the ground. Sly didn't have time to mourn, he left James in the room and ran hoping he could understand the instructions to make the serum.  
  
The time is now 12:00  
  
Harald Limerick, Jon Noto, Jesse West, Tony Slaughter, and Tyson Parks  
  
"You're dead Harald!" Jon screamed bounding after him leaving the others behind in shock. Harald couldn't believe it, the girl had told him that they were all dead and yet here they were, well 4 of them at least. Harald didn't have time to think as he dodged Jon and sprinted down the hallway entering a room with giant plants lying on the ground. Harald opened the door to the left and entered a small room covered in plants, Harald paused and looked down there was a ladder at his feet. This pause was all Jon needed to catch up as he opened the door and lunged at him throwing them both over the ledge Harald grabbed on to the ladder but Jon didn't and landed on the ground, Smiling Harald slid down the ladder and landed on Jon. Jon aimed his gun at Harald but he was to quick and Harald ran out of the room. Limping to his feet Jon followed him entering a room that had something running around in the vents. Jon rounded the corner and saw Harald at the end of the hallway, he fired and missed. "Get back here Harald you murdering Bastard." Harald ignored him and entered the room at the end of the hallway to find himself in a room filled with security cameras. Realizing this as his chance Harald aimed his gun at the door, waited for Jon to come through and realized he was out of ammo. "Oh no," scared out of his mind Harald ran out of the room and ran face to face with a familiar person.  
  
The time is now 12:10  
  
Harald Limerick and Sly Sniper  
  
"Michael you're alive" Harald said seeming relieved. Sly opened his mouth to speak but Harald interrupted him, "Look Michael, this man is trying to kill me, he's a scientist and he's gone insane, you have to stop him." Sly nodded his head, angry for being called Michael but knowing this was no time to argue. Sly aimed his gun and waited for the man to come to him. As soon as Sly saw him, with excellent aiming he shot the gun out of the attackers hand. "Don't move" Sly said, "Hands up." The man complied and Sly stared at him. "I know this man from somewhere" he thought, "but where." "Good" Harald said, "Now shoot him." Sly didn't move. "What are you waiting for?, kill him!" Harald yelled. Sly looked at Harald. "You're a lyer, that man isn't a scientist." Harald gritted his teeth, "If you won't kill him then I will!" Harald grabbed one of Slys handguns and shot Jon in the chest. Harald pushed Sly over and ran past Jon. Sly tried to shoot him but Harald was to quick. Sly, instead of chasing him looked down at Jon. "I remember you" he said, "I saw you out on the city streets." "You've been hit hard but you can make it, apply pressure to you're wound and stay here." "I'll come back for you but I have to do something first." "Here" Sly said take you're gun back." "Stay here and don't leave." Sly left the man in the hallway and went to go pick up the equipment for making the serum and left. When Sly entered the computer room Harald was no where to be found. Sly looked at the computers and saw what he was looking for, an emergency train. Sly looked at the computer label, "Floor b3, I'll remember that." Sly left the room and returned to the hallway with monsters in the vents. Sly was surprised to see that they had all escaped from the vents but it didn't bother him, he took out his flamethrower and made quick work of all of them setting the whole room ablaze. Sly tossed the flamethrower aside and climbed up the ladder in the room across from him, wondering how Harald had gotten past the monsters without shooting them. When Sly reached the top, before he could open the door it swung open for him.  
  
The time is now 12:30  
  
Sly Sniper, Jesse West, Tyson Parks, and Tony Slaughter  
  
Sly looked at them and recognized one of them and spoke to him. "Did you see Harald" he asked. They shook their heads. "Are you with the man that was chasing after him?" "Yeah" Tony said "Where is he." "He's downstairs just one room across from where my friend is." "Who are you" Jesse asked. "Look" Sly said "we can either stand around and introduce each other or we can get out of here, but if you want to get out you have to do exactly what I say, got it?" The men stared at him. "I'll take that as a yes, now listen to me, downstairs is a room with computers after that you'll find you're friend, from there head left and you'll find my friend." Sly continued "I want you to take them to the elevator in the room with the umbrella logo on it," From there take the elevator to floor b3, there's an emergency train there." "Now go!" "We can't do this" Jesse said. "We already have one injured man with us and I doubt the two of us could carry two more." Sly got another idea. "I'll take this man to the elevator and you two can get the others but you have to get to the train before me because there's something I have to do first." The two men nodded and started down the ladder, while Sly grabbed Tyson and took him to the elevator. The time is now 12:45  
  
Tony Slaughter and Jesse West  
  
Tony and Jesse entered the room at the bottom of the ladder to find a room set on fire. Jesse could see the same type of monsters that had killed Abel and Jericho lying in a smoldering heap. "I guess we don't have to worry about them then" Tony said looking at a discarded flamethrower. "Were wasting time Tony let's go get the others." Tony and Jesse left the bodies behind and went in to the computer room. "This is the room he was talking about Tony, Jon should be in the next room." They raced through and opened the door to find Jon leaning against the wall. Tony picked Jon up putting his arm around Jons shoulder to support him. "You take Jon to the elevator, I'm going to get the other guy that man was talking about. Tony nodded and left with Jon. Jesse went in to the door on the left and saw the man that he was talking about. Lying on the floor unconscious was a cop holding a sub machine gun and a magnum. Realizing the man wouldn't be able to use them Jesse took them for himself and Tried lifting the man up but he couldn't the man was about 6'7. "Sorry pal" Jesse said, "But it looks like I'm dragging you."  
  
The time is now 12:45  
  
Sly Sniper and Tyson Parks  
  
"You should be safe in here." Sly said placing Tyson on the ground inside the elevator. "You're friends will be hear soon, don't leave." Tyson nodded and Sly closed the door leaving him there. He proceeded back to the hallway with the circuit breaker in it and noticed something he hadn't before. Lying on the ground dead was the same girl he had seen out on the streets. "If I find Harald, I'm gonna rip his fucking head off." Sly entered the room that he was instructed to go in to an as instructed he placed the vile in to the slot and entered the code that was on the instructions. The machine started up and the vile filled up with a blue goo like substance. He then placed it in a different slot and the vile turned orange. Reading the instructions he then had to take the vile down to where he had initially left James and had been given his instructions.  
  
The time is now 12:50  
  
Jesse West, James "Gunner" Richardson, Jon Noto, Tyson Parks, and Tony Slaughter  
  
Jesse and James eventually caught up to the others and the five men entered the elevator. "Now what" Jesse asked. "He told us to go to floor B3 where we would find an emergency train to take us out of here" Tony said. Tony pushed the B3 button hoping that he was telling them the truth. When they reached the floor the two men struggling with their 3 injured friends walked up to the train Jesse tried opening the door but it didn't open. "The door wont open without any power" Jesse groaned. "Maybe we could try walking across the tracks to get out of here" Tony suggested. "It would take us a while and all what with three of us being injured but it's not like were being followed." "No we can't do that either, there's a gate blocking the train." Tony ran over to a console and punched in some buttons. "I don't think that will work Tony" Tony looked up and saw the man from earlier walking towards them. "You need a master key to do that and we don't have one." "How do you know this?" Sly ignored him and walked over to James, he took out a large anthestetic needle shaped much like a gun and injected him with it. Now Sly responded to Tony "There was a file in the vaccination room and. Sly looked up a zombie was walking amongst the catwalk above them. Sly aimed his gun to kill it but stopped, he recognized it, it was the zombie he saw in the video! Tony and Jesse saw it to, "That's Abel!" Jesse shouted. The three men fired at it, this is exactly what they should have avoided. The zombie jumped from the catwalk and punched Tony in the chest sending him right in to the train. Jesse took out James machine gun and began firing at it.  
  
Not liking this Abel charged after it chasing him up to the stairs and on to the catwalk, Jesse continued firing at it until he heard an unsatisfying click from the gun he was using, quickly Jesse reached in to his pocket for the magnum and was hit so hard that he dropped his guns and went over the railing hitting his back on the train. Sly didn't have time to react to Jesses predicament Abel was headed strait towards him chasing Sly back towards the elevator. Cornered in to the wall and with out any ammo Sly was ready for the worst when he heard Tonys voice. "Get Down", Sly ducked and Tony fired Jesses discarded magnum at Abels head. The bullet went strait through Abels head and right through the wall were Sly was originally standing. Abel fell over but was already getting up as Sly ran past him. Tony aiming both of his guns at Abel, and without even looking at Sly said "You need to help the others, I'm going to stop him. Sly nodded his head and ran back towards the train. Pocketing the magnum, Tony began firing every single bullet in his hand gun at Abels head never once missing but the bullets couldn't stop him. "What's happened to you Abel?" Tony screamed although knowing that he couldn't answer. The bullets weren't useless though, Abels speed was becoming increasingly slow. Tony didn't want to lead Abel back to his injured friends, but he didn't have a choice. As he rounded the second corner, he saw Sly holding a metal pipe, and as Abel came to the corner Sly shoved it through his neck, almost going through to the other side. Abel took little notice of this and he continued trying to grab Tony. Determined to stop the monster Sly swung the metal Pipe around with Abel still stuck on it rammed him in to the wall. Now noticing Sly, Abel twisted his head towards him almost ripping his head off the pipe. He advanced towards him forcing the pipe through the back of his head. "Oh no you don't" Sly shouted lifting Abel up in to the air using incredible strength. The pipe could not hold Abels decaying head as he ripped through the pipe and collapsed on the floor, dead and for good. Sly and Tony had stopped him and they hadn't lost anyone in the process, but they still needed a way out and from the looks of things there was none.  
  
Chapter 7 Out of the Frying Pan and in to the Fire then off to bed  
  
The time is now 1:00 Jesse West, James "Gunner" Richardson, Jon Noto, Tyson Parks and Tony Slaughter  
  
Tony stared at the rotting heap of flesh on the ground. "How did Abel become this, he was killed by the lickers, at most he should only be a zombie." Jesse groaned and slid off the top of the train, appearing to be in pain. He wasn't bleeding but he was leaning against the train for support. "Sit down" Sly said. Jesse didn't need to be told twice as he collapsed on the ground. "Some ways you're plan got us Sly, now we still don't have a way out and we have another wounded person. "No", Jesse stammered "All I need is some rest." Suddenly there was movement, a disgruntled James rose to his feet rubbing his head. "Where the hell am I?" "I'm glad to see the medicine worked on you James." "You were attacked by a giant plant and poisoned with the G virus, I, the person you were trying to kill before we entered the lab saved you." James was at a loss for words and decided to change the subject. "Who are you guys?" Jon, Tony, Jesse, Tyson introduced themselves, after that the one who appeared to be the leader rose to his feet uneasily.  
  
"Ok you guys, we've already done this before but I need you to do it again lets turn in all of our weapons and see what we've got left." Unlike the previous occasions ammo was in meager proportions together they had 3 handguns and a machine gun and 45 bullets for the 4 weapons ( Slys huge abundance of ammo had run extremely low at this point and Harald had taken one of his handguns) and a magnum with 8 bullets. Tony kept the magnum while Sly, Jesse, and James took the handguns with 15 bullets each, James also took the empty sub machine gun. Jon and Tyson took nothing since they were injured. Jesse took off his heavy jacket and tossed it on to the floor revealing a muscle shirt. For the first time Tony realized how young he was. The boy who had been leading them to safety couldn't be much older than 18. "What's that noise" James said breaking the cold silence. The noise, Tyson had heard it too and in his lying down position he could hear it and see it. A very thin cylinder was poking through the ventilation shaft above them.  
  
The time is now 1:10 Harald Limerick  
  
Harald had snuck in to a ventilation shaft after shooting Jon. After a while of sneaking around he found him self above a room containing weapons he aquired a new silenced rifle as well as more ammo for his magnum and handgun. He loaded his equipment up and climbed back in to his ventilation shaft where it was safe. Eventually to Haralds wonderful surprise he found himself in a room just above his enemies. Slowly he slipped his gun through the shaft aiming at Jon he suddenly switched his aim to the tall one he didn't recognize. "Killing Jon would only speed them up since he's injured and I'm only going to get in one shot. "What's that noise someone shouted." Harald was about to fire but Tyson suddenly screamed "Up there it's Harald!" All the men looked up and fired, the shaft Harald was standing on broke and Harald almost fell through but he grabbed on to the floor of the shaft and fired down at them without a clue where he was shooting.  
  
The time is now 1:15 Jon Noto, Jesse West, Tony Slaughter, Tyson Parks, James "Gunner" Richardson and Tony Slaughter  
  
"RUUUN" Tony screamed as he and James grabbed Jon and Tyson and quickly jumped in to the elevator with the others sealing the door shut out of the line of fire. Now after all this they were headed back towards the elevator platform were they started. "That's it" Jon said "I've had enough of this lab were taking the platform out of here." "We can't" Jesse said. "Because if we leave this lab going back up the way we came Momo, Abel, and Jericho would have died for nothing." "They'll have died for nothing and we would have wasted all this time." "If we die down here then we would have died for nothing as well and wasted more time." "Look Jon" Jesse said now steaming with anger "that city is swarming with monsters and theres no fucking way we can fight them with our current equipment, and don't forget about the monster that chased us down here in the first place."  
  
I've already found our way out" James said. The others turned around and saw James lifting up what looked to be a garage door in back of the platform revealing a room filled with garbage and an elevator. The 6 men filed in to the elevator and pushed in floor number one taking them back up to the outside, only to there surprise it took them to a tunnel in the middle of the forest. In the tunnel was a turned over train steaming as if it had been on fire, the were train tracks were still intact so apparently following them would take them back to the city.  
  
The tunnel was extremely dark and creepy, water was dripping from the ceiling. James was looking around when he spotted a door. "You guys we've got a choice to make, we can go in there and see if we can find some weapons or we can follow the tracks out of here." "Those tracks will take us back to the city so I suggest we take the door" Jesse said. All 6 men agreed to this but upon opening the door a torrent of rocks fell out almost knocking some of them over. All men looked at Jesse. "It looks like were taking to the forest then." As the six men left the tunnel they could see what had blocked their entrance, that door led to a building that was now in a smoldering heap of rubble. "I don't want to know what happened there Tyson said." The walk in the forest was a quiet one, no monsters attacked them and it seemed like none were around. In fact it was a full hour before they came across something. Overturned and lying on the ground was a truck, dead rotting bodies that had already been eaten were lying on the ground outside of the truck. The only thing in this scene that made the six men happy about this scene was the equipment lying on the ground. Without saying anything the four men that weren't injured began taking the bodies out of the truck and taking their equipment, guns, ammo, flash lights, and first aid equipment, unfortunately they hadn't found as much as they counted on finding. In the end they turned up like this,  
  
Tony Slaughter A magnum with 16 bullets and a shotgun with 30 bullets  
  
Jesse West A handgun with 30 bullets and an automatic rifle with 90 rounds  
  
James "Gunner" Richardson A handgun with 30 bullets and a grenade launcher with 15 grenades  
  
Sly Sniper A handgun with 45 bullets and a shotgun/rifle combo with 10 shells and 60 bullets  
  
Jon Noto and Tyson Parks Each took a handgun with 45 bullets  
  
"I feel like were unstoppable now" James said loading his new grenade launcher. "Hey Tony do you think we could get this car running again?" Jesse asked. "No, there's no way we could flip something this big back up on to its wheels" Tony said. Sly spoke up "As long as were here you guys, I think that we should take a look at Tyson and Jons wounds." Jesse leaned over Jon, "take off your shirt Jon, lets have a look at this wound." Jon removed his shirt to reveal a mess of blood. "It's a good thing you showed us this now, one of you guys see if there are any tweezers in the first aid kit." Sly heard this and got him some. Sounding nervous Jon said "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to surgically remove the bullet from your body, don't worry I've done this before." "Bite this" Sly said with a sick smile on his face, handing Jon a bullet. As Jon bit down on the bullet Jesse dug the tweezers in to Jons stomach. "Ahhhhhhhh" Jon was screaming with pain and Sly and James had to hold him down. Jesse felt the tweezers grab something hard and hoping he had it ripped the tweezers out. Jon screamed. Jesses tweezers were holding a bloody bullet. The other four men clapped and laughed. Jesse sighed "last time I did that it was on a model of a human so it didn't scream that much." The other men continued laughing. "James go clean Jon up and then bandage him, It's your turn now Tyson."  
  
Tyson immediately stopped laughing. Jesse rolled up Tysons pant leg to reveal a disgusting mess of blood. "Ouch, well the shotgun beebies will probably be there forever but I can get out the remaining glass pieces and patch you up pretty well. Fixing up Tyson was much easier than fixing up Jon because Tyson didn't need metal tweezers shoved into him. By the time they were done Jon felt as if he could walk again, now that his bleeding had stopped, but he still couldn't run very fast. Tyson however wasn't much better off than before, he still needed support from someone else when he walked. After a while of resting the six men set off again, not sure where they where going, along the way they passed a downed helicopter, Jon took a shotgun and 12 shells out of it to add to his ammo, but Tyson couldn't carry anything more. After a while of walking the men came across a lone zombie. Sly aimed at it sadly, almost wishing there were more so there would be something more for him to do Sly shot the monster in the head and following his gunshot screams erupted from the forest followed by what sounded like thundering footsteps, Leaning on James shoulder Tyson squinted and saw what was coming, an entire army of green skinned giant lizard like creatures, (hunters) there must have been 20 of them! Sly aimed his gun at them but Jon yelled at him, "NO Sly there's too many of them, they'll kill you! The six men ran for their lives, running towards a dock on a lake. "We need to swim it's our only chance. When they reached the water Sly found a boat and jumped in, the others followed him. "One of you guys get the motor running and hurry!"  
  
Tony tried to get the motor running but no luck, while the others fired at the oncoming beasts. "It's not working we have to swim" Tyson screamed limping out of the boat, and two seconds later it sped off extremely fast do to the fact that Sly had his foot down on the pedal. "Fuck we have to go back for him Sly" Tony yelled. Sly was one step ahead of Tony already heading back towards the dock. Tyson was running towards his friends when they jumped on him knocking him to the ground. That's when the monsters ripped his stomach open clawing at his innards ignoring his screams. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Jesse fired his machine gun rampantly at the monsters. Jesse continued firing at them as they drove away although he knew it was too late. "It's all my fucking fault!" "Why didn't I stop him?" "It should have been me." "The five men drove on in silence, the only noise that could be heard was Jesses crying. No one said anything, the boat had a full tank of gas and although they didn't know where they were going they knew that they had won. It was 6:00, No one spoke the entire trip, after a while Jesse handed out some mrt's (meals ready to eat) suddenly realizing how hungry they were the men wolfed them down quickly. Realizing that something had to be said about what had happened James spoke up, "It isn't you're fault Jesse, it isn't any of ours." "I just wish I had acted sooner that's all" Jesse said. "We all do" Tony said. Something sparked in James's mind, how could he have not noticed it sooner, Tonys face. How could he not have recognized him.  
  
"Tell me Tony, what business were you up to in Raccoon city, and also, why haven't you told me your last name?" Tony turned pale in the face, he hadn't thought about his fate after they escaped Raccoon city. "I think you know why" Tony said. "I don't believe this, do you know that you've been with a murderer this whole time" James said. Sly then joined in, "That's right, I remember when I saw you with those two other people from the streets you had handcuffs on, what happened?" "We learned to settle our differences" Jon said jumping to Tonys defense. Tony stood up and defended himself "There's not a single person that I killed that you would have given life in jail or the death penalty", "The people that hired me wanted revenge on these people and they knew I was the best so they came to me." "You know what Raccoon cities mayor is, a child molester, the man who hired me wanted revenge for what he did to his daughter but couldn't take it to court because he was a known criminal, I would NEVER kill an innocent person ever." Everyone stared at him. "Now the only man that could stop me is dead, Jericho, and you know what he died doing? Saving our lives, including mine." "You know you've been the reason I've been working overtime the past few months" James said. To the five men it was a relief to hear something humorous after such a serious situation.  
  
The time is now 1:20 Harald Limerick  
  
It wasn't an easy job but after missing his six enemies, Harald pulled himself back into the ventilation shaft and continued searching, Harald knew he had to leave, he wasn't going to waste his time trying to kill his enemies anymore, they probably wouldn't make it out alive any way at the rate that they were going. Haralds trip through the ventilation shaft took him to a very interesting room, below him must have been 60 of the skinless creatures clinging to the walls and floor of the laboratory. Harald didn't want to stick around any longer, he began walking again but realized his mistake to late, he had stepped on to the gate of the ventilation shaft. Immediately the gate broke under Haralds weight and he fell through grabbing on to the floor of the shaft, the gate hit the floor but nothing moved. "They're all asleep!" Harald said to himself. Haralds rifle fell out of his hand "SHIT" Harald grabbed it with his feet and as he did it his one hand grip loosened on the shaft and then let go. Harald dropped 18 feet to the ground, and this time the monsters heard him. Harald took out his rifle and killed the two in front of him. "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Monsters began dropping from the ceiling like bombs Harald shot at those that attacked him but there were to many of them, Harald rounded a corner to find himself in a dead end, he turned around and saw one come flying right at him, Harald dodged it and the creature slammed in to a giant test tube, dead.  
  
Harald backed up in to a wall aiming his rifle, shitloads of them began walking making their famous clicking noise as they came towards him. Harald fell down, he had a grenade, but with no where to run the initial blast would have killed him too. That's when a miracle happened, the monsters began fighting, EACH OTHER, probably fighting over who got to eat him. Harald took advantage of his miracle and climbed on top of the test tubes and took out two of his grenades, "next time you guys come across some food try bringing up the possibility of sharing as he pulled both pins and tossed the grenades at the monsters. Harald then ran past his attackers and climbed up onto a platform running past a dead body leaning up against an elevator, Harald chose not to wait for the elevator to come down because it was several levels up, based on the meter, Harald opened a door in the hallway and dived in kicking it shut. Harald was safe. for now. He looked around, he was in a lab. There were computers and vials and test tubes all over the place, Harald punched in some buttons on the computers, nothing. He walked to the back of the room and noticed that the sound of his footsteps had changed, he was standing on a metal door, he opened it to see a passageway that led down to a room with a ladder, light was shining down in to the passageway. "That must lead to the outside Harald exclaimed finally feeling confident that he could escape this madness.  
  
Harald jumped down and climbed the ladder finding that it would take him a while since it was 40 feet up Harald went as fast as he could. He suddenly lost his smile, "how can I go back now?" "I'm empty handed and to my knowledge all of my men are dead." Then it hit him "Michael Fisher, his mission was to collect the G virus, if I could kill him and take the sample then I would still get paid and Umbrella wouldn't send people to kill me for failing and knowing their secrets." The only question Harald had left was where was Michael and how could he find him. "He must have been trying to get out of the lab and that's why he went to the emergency train at the bottom platform, but if he's outside then he could be anywhere." Harald reached the top of the ladder and felt as if he had just been given another miracle. This was another emergency escape room, Before him was a helicopter armed with two machine guns as well as his best way out. "That virus is going to make me a very rich man" Harald hopped in to the helicopter and found it surprisingly easy to fly. "Now all I have to do is find them."  
  
The time is now 6:00  
  
Jon Noto, Tony Slaughter, James "Gunner" Richardson, Sly Sniper, and Jesse West  
  
The five men were growing in confidence and decreasing in fear when they had at last fount land off about three miles from where they where, Raccoon city was a peninsula but it didn't have any beaches, and they were headed towards one. "Hey you guys," Sly called out, "It looks like we may be swimming after all, were almost out of gas." This would have come off as annoying to the other four men but a helicopter was coming towards them. "Check it out man we're saved! are there any flares in the boat?" Tony fired off a flare gun and in response the helicopters machine guns began warming up. "Harald!" All men screamed as a torrent of machine gun fire punctured the boat. Sly Tony and Jon jumped overboard, while Jesse ducked down in to the boat, James didn't move. "What are you doing, get down!" Jesse screamed. "No I can stop him!" James didn't move as he picked up his grenade launcher, bullets whizzing past him. James aimed, and fired as several bullets shot him in his chest. The grenade hit the chopper on it's underside and after setting to flames the chopper crashed in to the ocean sending a wave that flipped the tiny boat over sending Jesse and a wounded James overboard. Sly Tony and Jon, watched in horror, they didn't want to believe what they saw but they had to.  
  
They were so close to the end and right here Jesse and James gave their lives for them. "They can't die now they just can't!" "They didn't" Sly shouted for once showing happiness in his voice. "Look!" Bubbles were rising to the top and below them was a struggling Jesse carrying James. The three men swam forward to help them. Jesse emerged from the water with a struggling look on his face. "God for a guy your size you sure aren't heavy James. The reunion however was very short kept. "Nobody try anything." Everyone turned around at once to see Harald Limerick Standing on top of the overturned boat. "You have what I want Michael now give it to me." Sly didn't move. "Very well then, SLY give me the G virus." Sly still didn't respond. "The only thing stopping me from killing you is the fact that I don't want to swim after you're dead body, as well as you're friends. Sly would not say anything. "You must not think I'm serious Michael, er Sly. Allow me to show you that I am." Sly lifted up his rifle and shot Jesse West right in his stomach."  
  
There was an uproar of screaming as everyone reached out to catch Jesse and James who Jesse had been supporting but it was silenced when Harald Limerick fired off in to the air. "NO ONE HELP HIM!" "Now give me the G Virus or else I'll shoot another one." Sly tossed the G Virus hoping against hope that Harald wouldn't kill them after he had what he wanted. "HAHAHA, I thought you were smarter than that Michael" Harald said as he aimed his rifle at them. "Time to WOAH!" They were either very lucky or very unfortunate, as something huge had just rammed in to the boat knocking Harald off of it and flipping the boat back on to it's side. Harald emerged from the water. "What the fuck is happen. AHHH! Now they could see Haralds attacker as it also emerged from the water grabbing on to Haralds leg and carrying him under. Bubbles arose from the water, and then blood.  
  
Normally they would celebrate but now was not a time to stick around. Carrying Jesses wounded body and James unconscious one they scrambled back in to the boat. Jon immediately started up the motor as Sly drove off. Tony and Jon took the most powerful guns they had left and fired at the hideous fish that was tailing them. "It's no use you guys It's to powerful!" Tony said as he threw down his rifle/shotgun. Jon tossed his gun to and noticed something on James back. "Tony the grenade launcher!" Tony spotted the gun and snatched it up as well as the three remaining grenades, he turned and aimed it at the beast fired and missed. "Take you're time with that shot" Jon screamed. Tony ignored him and missed again on his second shot. Tony loaded his gun again and this time waited for the opportunity. It wasn't long before his opportunity came though, the thing opened it's mouth ready to swallow the boat whole killing everyone on it.  
  
"EAT THIS!" Tony fired his final shot and it landed right in to the monsters mouth sending chunks of blood in the air. A satisfying feeling fell over the three men as they knew that once and for all that they were safe and there was nothing that could stop them, they were survivors. As the boat finally reached land Jon helped an unconscious James out and carried him on to shore. Helicopters could be heard off in the distance. Apparently the neighboring town of Raccoon city had been evacuated. "There's only one thing left to do" Tony said lifting his shotgun in to the air. He took it and hit Sly over the head knocking him unconscious. "But you". Jon stammered. "Sorry" Tony said hitting Jon in the head.  
  
The time is now 7:00 AM Jon Noto and James "Gunner" Richardson  
  
Jon slowly opened his eyes not expecting to wake up in a warm bed wearing a hospital gown. He looked around the room, James was asleep in a bed next to him, but Sly, Tony, and Jesse where nowhere to be found. "Sly wasn't injured so he probably took off after waking up, and I'm guessing that Bastard Tony Slaughter just left us behind after knocking us unconscious." "But Jesse?" Jon arose from his bed and put on his clothes that had been washed and folded. As he was getting dressed a nurse entered the room looking as if she had been up all night. "Oh you're up" she said. "The doctors have already checked you and you aren't infected nor are your wounds fatal so if you feel you can, you can leave." "Yeah I'll do that when he gets up, I'm guessing you guys have been getting hundreds of patients these past few hours." The woman gave Jon a sad look "No just the opposite, you're one of 17 people that escaped yesterday." Jons heart sank. "17, why didn't the military or the marines come in to save anyone?" "No one knows and the government hasn't said yet why a team wasn't dispatched." James stirred in his bed. "Did someone come in with us and leave?" "Yes, there was another man who woke up on the helicopter ride over, He left after he found out you two were ok." "The police also found another man with you, he was sent to the emergency room, he'll be fine, though you can't see him now. "That's fine with me," Jon said just wanting to go home. Home, where would that be now that they couldn't return to Raccoon city.  
  
James sat up. "Where am I?" You were shot several times" the nurse said. "Nothing was fatal though so if you feel ready you can leave." James was already getting dressed. "Come on James I'll tell you everything that I know once we get out of here." "Where are we" Jon asked as James finished getting dressed. "Shandra city" the nurse responded. "I have a friend that lives here" Jon said "shouldn't be to far, we can walk." After James finished getting dressed they left the building. On the way out they found several vans and at least 60 people waiting around. "Hey there's some of them right there." Someone shouted. Everyone ran up to them and although Jon and James didn't answer any they heard this, "What creatures did you encounter in Raccoon city, What do you feel of the Governments decision to nuke the city tonight, Were the two of you together during this incident, did you loose anyone in the incident, do you feel Umbrella was involved." "YES" Jon screamed at the reporters. He and James then ran off. As Jon ran he felt something in his pocket, he reached in and pulled out two notes the first one was brief.  
  
Jon I read Tonys note call me 732-780-7657  
  
"Tonys note?" Jon said as he lifted up the second note  
  
Allow me to start off by apologizing for what I did, but my face is recognized everywhere and I will not go to jail, I will try to contact you in the future, Umbrella won't get away with this. Tyson, Momo, Jericho, Abel, Terra, Daniel everyone, I'll avenge their deaths. Whether the four of you choose to join me or not I'm still doing it. I wish I had more to say but the chopper is coming to take you guys to the hospital and don't think I wont find a way to contact you guys just remember I'm Tony Slaughter.  
  
Jon read the lines over again, "Umbrella won't get away with this." "This wont be forgotten Jon said. All our friends and everyone else who died, they will never be forgotten." "Umbrella is going down."  
  
The time is now 6:05 pm Harald Limerick  
  
Pain shot through Haralds leg as he was pulled under the water, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" bubbles exploded from Haralds mouth as the monsters jaws dug deeper in to his skin. Harald had lost his rifle but he still had his magnum, he pressed the gun up against the monsters eye and fired twice. The monster released his grip on Haralds leg, as a torrent of blood shot out of both of them. Harald swam until he reached the surface and sweet fresh air entered his lungs. Harald gasped ignoring his surroundings as all he could was catch his breath, as he opened his eyes he knew he was saved, off in the distance the people he was trying to kill were driving off with Haralds attacker chasing them.  
  
It was a full two hours before Harald reached land and as he did he found the boat beached up on shore but with no one there. Harald lied on the ground in silence, clutching his wounded leg, the salt from the ocean was burning in his wound. Harald took the two things out of his pocket that he had left, the G virus and a magnum. That magnum was the same one he stole off of Daniel Alynch back in the city. "It's funny how things happen like that Harald said as he pocketed the gun walking off in to the evacuated city, wondering how he would contact Umbrella. "But that can wait" Harald said. "Right now I just want to go home." And that's exactly what he did, tomorrow morning he would call umbrella ready to turn in the virus and tell them his account of what had happened.  
THE END Sly Sniper 6 Tony Slaughter 5 Harald Limerick 4 James "Gunner" Richardson 4 Jon Noto 4 Jesse West 3  
  
Tyson Parks 3 Momo Uzuki 3 Jericho Bennet 2 Abel Nathaniels 0 (Put in late so he couldn't receive votes) Terra Conforman 1 Daniel Alynch 1 Ryan Kramer 0 Frank Gibbons 0 Rodger Wilson 0  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the ending, I am planning on doing a sequel as the ending suggests and I want to do the same thing I did last time by allowing the readers to get involved, don't submit any characters yet because I still need to decide a setting and with the creators permission I would like to use five surviving characters in the sequel as well as new ones created by you. Please email me if your character can be in the sequel, but only email me if your character was a survivor. Also Email me if you have any questions about the first one or if you would like to know more about the second one. Please RnR. 


End file.
